


Dog Whisperer

by Ornavy



Series: DW [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Problems, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornavy/pseuds/Ornavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is an easy going pet store owner and proud father of a pet fox, Kurama. Sasuke is a hard-working, strict business owner with two cats called  Simba and Nala. North pole opposites that are being set up by fate and a mutual "friend" that goes by the name of Uchiha Itachi.</p><p>Playlist: https://8tracks.com/ornavy/strangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dog Trainer and The Desk Worker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet shops and a stuck up asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this project for SO long and it turned out to be MUCH longer than expected. 
> 
> I was inspired, forced (jk), to write this AU because of Gaen and by very pretty art work by Jam which can be found here: http://studiotrigger.tumblr.com/post/117874482352/jam-art-its-okay-hes-still-going-to-tear-off
> 
> Here you go Gaen. I hope you like it.

Naruto yawned as he looked out the tiny window in his small home, one story tall and joined to a shop. Blinking then scrubbing his eyes with closed fist gently, he yawned again. The view wasn’t something you could call spectacular in a sense that would make someone awe. Rather it was very threatening. Streets that buzzed with traffic, wall graffiti art that wasn’t as breathtaking as the ones in neighbouring cities. Mainly because it was random letters spelling out who knows what.

The blonde took a sip of his coffee from his white mug then put it on the corner of the window’s ledge, the mug barely had any space for itself. The ledge was tiny.

Naruto raised his hand and leaned back slightly to stretch and scratched at his stomach then ruffled his hair. He grabbed at the bottom of the window and tried to move it up, open. It wouldn’t budge so he moved to loosen it by shaking the top of the window. Jiggling the window he was somehow able to get it up only for it to slam back down and knock over his mug. The mug shattered on the cold tiled floor and smashed into big pieces releasing the interior orange colour of itself.

Naruto jumped slightly at the shattering mug splashing hot milk coffee on his feet.

Naruto was awake now. He heard claws tapping along the titles, his eyes widened. He was definitely fully awake now. He stammered to the door of his room and slid out then quickly closed the door behind him.

His fox skid in front of him. Just in time. He huffed in relief. He wouldn’t want Kurama jumping and yipping around the coffee mug inside his room. Good thing he didn’t have carpets because the stain would have been ugly.

The fox looked at his owner with pure curiosity, he circled around him only to slip through the blond’s leg and scratch at the door that he had heard the noise coming from. Kurama looked back at Naruto as he was carried up so his red eyes met blue ones. His ears twitching as his ear sensitivity grew so he could pick up anymore of the noise. What animal could create a sound like that? Titling his tiny head he yipped at his owner. He needed to know because the monster had been in his house ever since he could remember. He always heard that noise then a loud shout from his owner.

Of course that reaction only proved the knowledge of the animal and clumsiness of the owner.

Naruto laughed, he really was glad he had adopted Kurama because of how cute his reactions were to everything.

Naruto’s phone buzzed to life in his pocket so Naruto let Kurama down gently on the floor. “Stay, don’t go into the room.” Naruto locked his room for extra measures; a lock that had knewly been added to the door. Kuarama had managed to open the door before. Naruto didn’t understand how. The fox sure was a jumper.

The blonde walked to his kitchen to grab cleaning supplies as he read his text. Making his way around a corner he jabbed his pinky toe against the corner of a wall as he turned into the kitchen. “Mother of fuck.” He cursed under his breath.

He really shouldn’t try to be multitasking.

Fuck it hurt.

Naruto sat on the floor of kitchen and pressed down on his toe to numb the pain as he read his text.

**_‘Yo, dog whisperer. Take Akamaru for a walk for me.’_ **

His best friend was one demanding son of a bitch.

_ ‘Treat me to ramen.’ _

It was only fair for him to be equally demanding, really.

He set his condition and got off the floor to make himself some food. After getting his ingredients out he decided to fill up Kurama’s bowl with the rest of the raw meat he had left for him in the fridge. He needed to get more food for the fox. Restock.

**_‘Yeah, yeah. I’m coming to drop him off.’_ **

Well, that meant Naruto wasn’t  _ just  _ going to walk the dog.

* * *

 

“I’m sort of done with your shit Kiba.” Naruto looked at his best friend in annoyance.

“Look I have to go somewhere, last minute arrangements. I bet you wanted some time with Akamaru anyway, Mr. Dog Whisperer.”

“Shut up, dog breath. Just cause I’m a dog trainer doesn’t mean I’m a whisperer.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Who is she?”

“I said it was last minute arrangements, don’t mean it’s a girl.” Kiba said as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Naruto snorted. “Yeah right, you just don’t want Akamaru to feel like shit ‘cause his “loyal” owner might have ditched him for a one night stand.”

“Shut up. It’s not even the afternoon, yet.” Kiba groaned. “It’s a business trip, man. I’m already in a shit mood.”

Naruto nodded his head. “Don’t worry, he’ll be safe the three days he’s with me.” He shook his head. “And I thought I was just going to walk him.”

“Shut up.” Kiba rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving.”

Akamaru barked, clearly not liking the idea of kiba leaving. Naruto leaned down beside the white dog and scratched him behind the ear. The dog eased up and got on his back for more scratching on his stomach.

“A literal dog whisperer.” Kiba laughed.

Naruto kissed his teeth at his friend’s nickname for him. “How long have you not slept for?” Kiba was being really grumpy.

“The project’s really important to get done and delivered and performed personally so it’s been a load on the team.” Kiba yawned. “Two days, but I’ll get enough sleep on the plane ride.”

“Alright, take care.” Naruto waved.

Kiba let himself out the apartment and tried to ignore his dog’s barking. He’d love to turn back and cuddle next to his cloud of a dog and sleep.

No intentions of waking up on his agenda, really.

* * *

 

Naruto slipped his laces into a loop and tightened it into place, getting off the floor he grabbed the leash from the key holder, it was looped around the top of two key hooks.

“Alright, Akamaru. Let’s go boy.” The dog responded with a quiet bark. Naruto frowned and squatted next to Kiba’s dog. “It’s okay buddy, Kiba will be back soon.” He clipped on Akamaru’s leash and ruffled his fur.

Kurama was asleep in Naruto’s room and probably wouldn’t wake up until Naruto returned. He had gotten lazy over Naruto spoiling him to no end. Naruto really would’ve wanted to get someone to look after his fur ball but there wasn’t anyone who Naruto knew to be able to do the task.

The front door lead to a shabby street downtown. Naruto pulled at his shirt and walked behind Akamaru with arms completely extended out; the dog familiar to the streets already walked comfortably around it. A white tail waddle behind him, his tongue hanging out. He was excited for this walk. He knew the blonde and he normally took Akamaru to an open dog park where he would have that god forsaken leash then off for him to run wild. The world was his in that moment. The park also had the best fucking trees he had ever peed on.

“Calm down, Akamaru, we’ll get there in due time.” Naruto stumbled as Akamaru fastened his pace. Naruto had to stop Akamaru through pressing the button on the leash to not let it extend any further. Catching up he let the dog slip past only enough that his tail would still brush against Naruto’s leg every now and then.

In the near distance Naruto could hear the barking of dogs and chitter chatter of dog owners, the closer he got to the park the louder the commotion got.

Opening the gate to a grass filled field, with trees and a fence covering the circumference of, Naruto kneeled enough for his knees to not touch the muddy ground and unleashed Akamaru.

“Okay, Akamaru, I’ll let you mess around here for a while.” Naruto let the dog run off to attend his business while Naruto kept an eye out for him. Throwing the occasional ball that he received full of drool from the dog’s mouth. Then waiting and watching as he ran around.

"Naruto?" The blonde heard his name being called from behind him. "Is that you?" He turned around to confirm. His face lit up seeing a very familiar face almost getting lost in his mind. He hadn't seen Hinata in a while after all.

"Hinata! It's so good to see you." Naruto’s smile turned into a frown of confusion. "Wait, what are you doing in such a trashy part of town?" Neji wouldn't be able to pull that stick far out enough from his ass to let "princess" here come so far downtown.

"We came by to inspect the area, see what needs construction. The mayor has plans for this part of town."

"Dad better not be doing it for me." Naruto's features showed another sign of annoyance.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Hinata giggled. "My orders are to inspect and report."

Naruto had moved out after high school, a decision his father was not okay with, into a rundown part of town where he could live with his illegally adopted fox.

Canadian law didn’t allow exotic animal as pet. Kurama was an exotic fox.

When Naruto had rescued Kurama, after doing some research, realised the extent of “care” they put into the keeping of animals he just couldn’t give the orange ball of fur away. Kurama was the reason he got interested in being a trainer too. He wanted better for these animals.

He had grown attached in the span of two weeks. His father being mayor would have never agreed to Kurama and hiding him was becoming harder as time passed on.

“Though, the mayor did happen to say to check up on you while I was here.” Hinata put a closed fist under her chin. “Something about not accepting allowance and returning e-mails.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Let mama bear know that I’m a big boy now.” Mama bear being his dad.

“He just worries.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said sternly, dismissing the topic to any further discussions. He looked around to no sign of Akamaru in the play area. Talking about his dad had totally made him loose track of what was important. His fucking dad always had to be an issue somewhere in life no matter where he was.

Naruto died a little in the inside. “Listen, Hinata, it was great meeting you but I have to leave.” His voice got higher as he ran further away from Hinata and out the gate. He spotted Akamaru’s red leash flying behind him as he ran not too far from where Naruto was.

But, fuck, did Akamaru know how to run.

“Hinata,” Neji cleared his throat. “He looks like he’s in a rush.”

“Yeah,” Hinata smiled a little smile.

Neji shook his head. Hinata was bound to be doomed in Naruto’s case.

Not only was Naruto completely unaware of everything around him but he was also her superior’s son.

Naruto was a great guy though, he really was.

* * *

 

Sasuke had had a shitty fucking day today. Meetings after meetings, calls after calls.

In fact he was on a call right now. He needed to head downtown, to examine a couple of buildings and areas for a collaboration the mayor had requested be done through the Uchiha cooperation.

Grasping onto his phone tighter he confirmed and extended further on an issue he was discussing with one of the sub managers of the project. Somewhere in between the conversation he had stopped to stand at the side of the pedestrian walkway.

“No, that’s-

Sasuke cut himself off as he felt warm liquid being slowly sprayed onto his slacks.

What. The. Fuck?

He looked down to see a large white dog with brown ears, leg raised peeing by his feet.

“Oh my shits, Akamaru! Stop! What are you doing?” Sasuke looked up, and saw a tan blond in shorts and a tank top with a large paw print on it aggressively rushing towards him and the dog. Presumably telling his dog to stop peeing on a very irritated raven.

And Sasuke was annoyed at this being for owning this dog and this dog for peeing on him and damn work them legs. Okay, he had to admit that the boy was really attractive but that wasn’t going to get him out of his dog peeing on Sasuke.

No, not happening.

Sasuke shook his head and frowned, stepping back from the dog, He would kick it but he wasn’t inhumane… at least not that much.

Naruto skid to a stop in front of Sasuke and doubled over, huffing. He was used to running, in good shape and all but he hadn’t run as fast as he had today just because of dumb Kiba’s Dora-the-explorer dog.

“I’m so sorry.” He huffed. “We were in a dog park, and he- I don’t even know how he got past the gate.” He leaned down and grabbed Akamaru’s leash, his tank showing Sasuke that Naruto was just as tan under his clothes. The blond definitely worked out.

“I have no idea why he would do that. He’s trained and really friendly normally.” Naruto fidgeted with the leash. “Do you own cats?”

Sasuke squinted his eyes in confusion. The fuck did that have to do with anything?

“Probably a couple of friendly ones too. Akamaru hates cats. He probably smelled them on you.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. “Dog’s and their noses, am I right?”

Sasuke put his phone next to his ear and dismissed Naruto with a short grunt; he walked away. The blond should be happy he got off the hook so easy… the idiot had even accused him of smelling like cats.  

“I need a change of clothes to be brought to me.” Naruto heard him say and then saw him hang up.

Naruto was a bit annoyed. Sure, Akamaru peed on him but that didn’t mean the guy had to be such an asshole.

But fuck did Naruto end that one on an awkward note.

* * *

 

Sasuke really didn’t want to be doing this. He really didn’t like being here. This place was a dump.

He sighed. No wonder the mayor wanted to fix it up, kudos to him for doing something for the city. He was much better than the last mayor, who from old age was completely disoriented and unbalanced when it came to organizing the city.

The last mayor’s mistakes did result to what was ‘downtown’. It wasn’t really what would specify as a downtown type of area with attraction for tourist but rather it was a region where gangs were located. Everyone knew this place was the domain of illegal plans being oriented but there was no proof.

It seemed like the mayor had organized a way to stop whatever was happening here.

Passing by the streets, Sasuke noted down the different type of commercials being offered. Most of them did seems very suspicious but all he could do was write it down with a key next to it to indicate his doubts for further, extensive, research on the location.

He hated Itachi for putting him through this. He really did. His stupid older brother was going to get some from him later. Asshole.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of a pet store. It looked too… innocent to  _ be  _ innocent. What was a pet store doing here? A dog park  _ and  _ a pet store in downtown? What the hell was going on?

Sasuke’s dark eyes roamed around the store through one of the tall glass windows on either side of the store. His eyes slightly widened seeing the blond from yesterday inside.

He seemed to be the only one in the store… well him and a shit tone of animals.

Sasuke really didn’t want to go in,  _ really _ he didn’t, but he knew he should. For researching purposes of course.

Researching purposes.

He gripped onto the door handle, turned it and swung the door open. The door easily moved without creating any commotion… well except for the bell it rang as it opened. How the hell did downtown have such a clean, and organized store located in its area? The fucking door didn’t even hesitate to invite.

Naruto turned from the little shih tzu he was rubbing the stomach of. He was supposed to be feeding the dogs but he got carried away and this dog was really cute.

It’s normal.

Naruto tipped his head in confusion, what was a guy dressed like that, all fancy and strict, doing in a cute store like this one? “Welcome,” He smiled none the less. “Are you here to adopt? Or maybe to book for dog training?”

“Adopt.” Sasuke blurted out. He almost bit his tongue. What the fuck was he doing? He didn’t need another pet.

“Hm? Well, we have a variety of animals here. If you’re not able to find what you’re specifically looking for I have a great list of store recommendations you can also browse.” His smile widened, then flattened slightly. An expression of confusions flashed his face. “I’m sorry but have we met before?” Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly. The raven looked back.

Did he really not remember?

“Wait, wait, you’re that cat guy from the other day!” Naruto laughed. “I’m sorry but I can only laugh when I think back to it. I gave Akamaru, my friend’s dog, an earful after, if that’s any consolation at all.” The blonde’s face twisted to an awkward expression. “Are you looking for more cats?” He grinned. “What breeds do you have? I can help you find a compatible breed.”

This guy really liked to talk.

“I- ah,” Sasuke really didn’t know how to respond.

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Naruto, I’m the owner of this store.” He grinned again.

The blonde really had an expressing face, one that mostly was positive. Sasuke was already irritated by him.

“I’d offer my hand but they’re pretty dirty. I just went around feeding these guys here.”

Sasuke brushed off the gesture. “Sasuke.” He said.

“Oh, okay.” Naruto said awkwardly.

The both stood in silence staring at each other.

The shih tzu barked, yipped, at their feet. Naruto looked down at the dog. “Ah, I haven’t fed you yet, Suki.” Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke. “I’ll just finish refilling his bowl and be right with you. You can browse around for a bit.”

Sasuke wanted to walk out the store.

What the  _ fuck _ was he doing?

Naruto slouched down to bow down closer to Suki. He mumbled and cooed the dog as Sasuke watched him. The raven’s eyes wandered to the blonde’s figure. The apron that Naruto was wearing was riding up the black shirt he was wearing; the knot was knotted awkwardly. Naruto’s boxers peeped out from his low riding jeans. They were rimmed black but were orange.

Sasuke found that weirdly attractive. Give it up to the blond for living up to the expectations of his personality.

Naruto got up fixing his shirt he looked at Sasuke, his eyebrows knit together trying to figure out what Sasuke was spacing off to. “Um, Sasuke?”

The pale man jolted slightly. “I have an errand to run. Can I have your card? I’ll discuss about the adoption with you later.” Sasuke suggested.

He  _ really  _ shouldn’t have suggested that.

Sasuke mentally hit his head. What was wrong with him today?

“Ah, um, yeah sure.” Naruto led Sasuke to the cashier station and pulled out a white business card from one of the drawers of the table. “I look forward to your call.” He smiled gently.

Sasuke’s heart missed a beat. Shut up idiot, he’s only looking forward to your call for professional reasons. Plus, he’s  _ just _ a business associate that would help you adopt.

Yeah adopt something that you’re forcing yourself to adopt to be able to see him more often.

Sasuke really shouldn’t be doing this.

With a short grunt Sasuke walked out the door, resuming his patrol; his mind wondering of to the situation he had just been in.

Sasuke silently stared at the cup of coffee sitting on his desk. He swirled his chair slightly to the left then to the right. He tapped a pen on his desk. His eyes shifted to his phone and the business card he had gotten from Naruto.

Should he really be doing this? It was pretty low of him to fall for a guy off his looks and it was even shallower of him to be using the guy’s profession as a way to get closer to him.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and dialed the number given on the card into his phone. The phone was picked up on the first ring.

“Good afternoon, downtown petco.” Naruto’s voice echoed through his ears.

“Ah, I wanted to talk about my adopting options.”

“Hm, oh, Sasuke? You know what? I was just about to close up but-

“That’s fine. How about we grab a coffee and talk about it?” Sasuke questioned his sanity again. He was getting weak. He was already proposing a date.

“Oh, ah, I was going to suggest… you know what yeah sure. I can do that.” Sasuke could practically hear the blond’s smile through the phone. Was he accepting the date request? Then again they were both male and Sasuke had zero idea about Naruto’s sexuality. Maybe the other was taking this all platonically.

“Great, tomorrow at six work for you?”

“Yeah, sure. There’s this place just outta downtown, um, Lavender café, ever heard of it?”

Sasuke had in fact heard of it, it was a high end café, what was a guy living in downtown ever doing around there? “Yes,” he paused. “Are you sure about meeting there?” Sasuke shut his mouth; too late. That was blatantly rude.

Sasuke heard Naruto’s laugh roll out through the receiver. “See you at six, Sasuke.” With that Naruto hung up.

Naruto finished the call with Sasuke and rolled his eyes. Well, he couldn’t really blame Sasuke to have a reaction like that. In the end it all went back to where he lived and supposedly how much money he had in his pocket. Didn’t matter to him though. He would talk business and probably never see the prick again… hopefully.

Breathing out a puff of annoyance Naruto walked away from the counter and towards the front door of the store. He slide down the shutter and locked the door from the inside. Walking to the back of the store he opened the door to his house. The pet store was connected to his little house. It was a great way to keep animals in his store because he could check in on them at any time.

Naruto took off his shoes and put them on his shoe rack inside at the entrance of his house. Kurama had heard the door close shut and came to investigate. He knew it would be Naruto. His owner didn’t have any friends. No one other than Naruto came home.

Kurama was an asshole of a fox.

“Hey Kurama! Did you miss me?” Naruto cooed. “I’m so tired, let’s sleep, okay?”

The fox continued to stare at him then stuttered away, his nails making clicking noises against the floor. The fox needed to be groomed. Naruto put that on his mental to-do list. He would probably forget about it so made a note in his phone.

Naruto took of his clothes on his trip to his room. He threw them in a corner next to his closet and flopped into bed. He was tired.

His eyes shut and he was off into dreamland in no time.

* * *

 

Sasuke had arrived to the café a bit later than he had intended to because of a last minute errand he had to tend to. Walking into the café he saw Naruto right away. His hair untameable and he was wearing a nice soft lavender sweater with a white collar hanging out of it. The blond typed something on his phone, set it aside and took a sip of something from his cup. Just then his blue eyes caught onto Sasuke. He put his cup down and got up from his seat.

Sasuke pulled his out and gestured Naruto to sit down again. Naruto did.

Naruto was oddly… full of manors, Sasuke noted.

“So, cats?” Naruto grinned.

“I was hoping for a dog.”

Naruto hummed. “Oh, a trained one, I suppose?”

“I’d like to have it trained after I get the dog.”

“I guess I can help you find some dog trainers too?” Naruto didn’t want to be this guy’s dog trainer.

“We can talk about that later.” Sasuke shifted the topics. “What breed of dogs will work best with my cats?” Sasuke called over a waitress as Naruto pulled out some papers from his pockets.

“Well, I was thinking a Shiba Inu because they’re basically cats.” Naruto chuckled, he reached out his hands giving Sasuke a miniature green q-card with a small photo paper clipped to it. “I didn’t have much to work with since I didn’t get the breed of your cats but this should do it.” The card had a couple of characteristics written on it. “I jotted some details down but the main idea is they’re aloof pets that don’t crave much attention, clean and well basically just a cat.”

Sasuke sipped his cup of green tea, set it down and looked at Naruto as if to say ‘continue’.

“They’re a bit feisty but I’m pretty sure you’ll have fun with it. The one I have in my store,” Naruto tapped the picture on the table. “Solomon, he’s a young adult so he won’t be as full of energy as the younger ones are which I bet you’d like to have.”

Sasuke nodded.

“They don’t bark much either.”

Maybe getting this dog really wasn’t such a bad idea. Naruto knew how to seal a deal.

“Solomon doesn’t really need to be trained though.” Naruto coughed. He really didn’t want a request from Sasuke for further business collaborations.

Sasuke racked his brain to come up with an excuse. “I see, but I still don’t think I’d be able to take care of him all that well-

“Oh, then we can look for another cat or fishes.” Naruto stopped himself from snickering.

“How about you be my trainer?” Sasuke rested his hand on his palm, his elbow supported by the table. He smirked. “You could teach me how to look after him.”

“Hey man, I’d love to help you out but that’s not in my job description.” Naruto shrugged. The blond could have sworn he heard Sasuke kiss his teeth. The raven looked at his watch and got up.

“I have to be heading out now but I’ll drop by to pick up Solomon-“The pale man stopped himself. “Actually, I’ll call you later to book an agreement.” He flashed Naruto a quick smile, barely could call it that to be honest, and smoothly walked towards the door.

* * *

 

“Sasuke, you seem very happy lately.” Itachi leaned back in his chair slightly and sat straight back up again. “What’s the scoop skates?”

Sasuke threw a look of disgust towards his brother at his wording. “What is your problem, brother?”

“Your happiness, it seems.” The older sibling smiled.

Sasuke snorted. “It’s nothing you need to be getting excited over, rest assure.”

“I’m sure you’ll come back to you big brother sooner or later. You know, for advice”

“Are we not supposed to be in a meeting?” Sasuke glared.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Itachi crossed his legs. “I realised you feel a bit pressured since I am departing from the company-

“It’s fine. I can handle it myself.” Sasuke cut him off. “I’m not a child.”

“Yet you still act like one.” Itachi shrugged.

“Itachi, look. I’m happy you’re moving on with your life and doing what you want to.”

“Why don’t you try to do that too?” Itachi retorted.

“What makes you think I already am not?” Sasuke cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the desk. “I’m happy where I am.”

“Is that so?” Itachi looked at Sasuke. “Have you written anything lately?”

‘Other than gay poetry about a certain blond, no.’ Sasuke said in his mind. “I’m not concentrating on that anymore, I don’t have time.”

“When will you finish with that book you were-?

“Scratched the idea.” Sasuke interjected.

“I see,” Itachi decided to not push any further, he knew that Sasuke was probably working on it secretly and not letting him know. Last time he did Itachi had gone ahead and read his work. Sasuke wasn’t happy about that.

Itachi knew Sasuke had a passion for writing and that was what he wanted pursue. Itachi definitely thought he had the skill for it.

Sasuke was stubborn though. He wouldn’t give it time since he wanted to be dedicated to the family business and make their father proud. What Itachi didn’t understand was why Sasuke wasn’t taking up the opportunity of balancing both. It could be done. He was already doing it. All he had to do was publish.

* * *

 

Sasuke walked into the big town hall, and immediately started looking for his brother. He had been dropped off by a driver and had plans to go back home with Itachi. The party had started a while ago; hosted by the mayor to celebrate the successful launch of the downtown operation.

Sasuke glanced around, looking at the lighting around the room. The decorations were at a minimum but reached the main goal, illuminating the room.

Classy.

It seemed they had either moved past the main event and were getting ready for dinner, or he had missed the whole thing in a total. It didn’t matter to him really, but Itachi wanted him there to make connections with some people. Sasuke wasn't the best at socializing so Mr. Big Bro was looking out for him or the future of the business as Sasuke would like to interoperate it as. That was all of Itachi’s saying. Sasuke could socialize perfectly well when it came down to business.

Sasuke’s eyes landed to a flight of stairs and then to a quick right where he recognized his long- haired brother to be standing. The elder man’s hair was kept in a tidy low pony tail and rested on his right shoulder. His face pointing in Sasuke’s direction. He seemed to be having a conversation with a few middle aged woman.

Probably some weird wedding proposals.

Sasuke gradually made his way through the crowd to reach his brother.

“Ah, Sasuke.” Itachi acknowledged his presence. The long haired man took the opportunity to excuse himself. “Just when I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.”

Sasuke grunted. His eyes wandering elsewhere, as if they were supposed to be finding something more interesting.  “Right, so can we get this over with?”

Itachi would shake his head at Sasuke but that acquired too much effort at the moment; to repeat the obvious taunts.

“Which people do I have the pleasure of meeting today?” Sasuke asked sarcastically.

“I think you might have been left of the hook since they didn’t show up.” Itachi said, a tiny bit irritated as if this wasn’t the first time this situation had occurred. “It was only one person.”

“Then coming here was a waste of my time, wasn’t it?” Sasuke was slightly more pissed off. By slightly the writer means a lot. “I’ll be one my way then, excuse me.”

“Don’t be rude, little brother. You’re going to stay for the rest of the occasion.”

Sasuke knew he wouldn’t have any more of a say in the situation so he casually shrugged and decided to deal with it.

* * *

 

Sasuke sat at a table with Itachi, soon to be joined with the Mayor of the city and his family.

Sasuke’s eyes were lowered, as he was thinking back to one of the meeting earlier that day. He had to sort out the final stores and decide how much of a measure he’ll have to consider to take the stores away from the obvious thugs… well they were obvious to most people. There was no proof.

He picked out his cellphone and sent an e-mail to another manager of the project, letting him know his views on the issue. He had decided to do more extensive research on them and wait to see if they could keep their stores even when new downtown was built back from the ground up. 

He wasn’t expecting a reply anytime soon. His manager was a lazy bastard who’d only go according to schedule rather than getting things done quick and over with. 

“Sasuke, I didn’t know you were so socially challenged that you had to take out your phone to entertain yourself.” Sasuke followed the voice back to its owner. This stupid brother of his had to stop or he would have to kill him.

The younger of the two ignored the older sibling to look back at his phone. He realised that he’d been typing a repetitive ‘a’. He must have got lost in thought.

“Anyway, I’ll choose to ignore your rude behaviour for now. We just wouldn’t want the mayor to see you acting so isolated on your phone now would we?” Itachi looked ahead and smiled, Sasuke followed his gaze and saw the mayor approaching their table, occasionally being stopped and asked questions or congratulated.

Sasuke got up from his seat, the respectful aura that Minato created around him was immense. “Oh, please, you don’t need to get up for me. Take a seat.” Minato smiled.

The brothers took their seats, the Mayor sat opposite to them. “Will your son not be joining us for Dinner?” Itachi spoke out.

“Ah,” Minato chuckled in surprise, anxiously. “You know him, Itachi, how he is.”

“I suppose, it would have been pleasant to meet him tonight.”

“I have to agree with you there.” Minato smiled.

Itachi shook his head.

Sasuke looked between the two, why did they both seem so familiar? Sure, Itachi would have to meet Minato for meetings but the current mayor had only been running office for so long.

Sasuke coughed, unwilling showing his discomfort. He normally wouldn’t feel this awkward but the air was thick.

Who was the mayor’s son? Why did Itachi care enough to bring him up so casually?

Sasuke would love to voice his questions to satisfy his curiosity, but deemed it inappropriate… or plain unnecessary. Plus, he didn’t want Itachi thinking he was interested in his business at all.

“I’m glad you were able to attend.” Minato gave Sasuke a warming smile. “It must have been hard to make time for this event. I owe this project’s success to you, Sasuke.”

“Thanks you, Mr. Namikaze, but I believe my company and I have barely done enough, this is just the launch.” Sasuke said confidently, implying great outcomes from his company.

“I’m amazed, Sasuke, being able to handle such a huge co-operation by yourself. You parents are proud I bet.” Sasuke’s eyes shifted to his left, towards his brother, at the mention of his parents. The brothers cleared their throats, completely synchronized. Sasuke took a sip of red wine from his glass.

Minato stared between the two. “I know your father really well, he’s proud.” Minato thought it would be good to put that out there, it didn’t feel like his place to… but he wouldn’t want Fugaku to make a similar mistake to his. The brothers’ eyes met again. “So, you’re twenty-five years old, Sasuke?”

The raven nodded in affirmative. “Yes, sir.”

“Same as my son, is how I remembered.” Minato let a laugh roll out his crisp lips. “I haven’t been keeping track of your files or anything.” The mayor was obviously trying to clear the air by making jokes… they were pretty shitty.

“That was a bad joke, dad.” Sasuke’s eyes wandered up away from his empty plate that was just put in front of him to the familiar voice. His mouth almost dropped open; from the shock of his dog trainer being the mayor’s son… or maybe how good the mayor’s son looked in a suit.

“Naruto…” Minato looked at his son with hope on his face.

“Hi, dad.” Naruto smiled, awkwardly.

The mayor beamed. “Naruto-

“Itachi, you’re here too. I’m glad you are.” The blonde cut of his father’s sentence, he didn’t want to talk to him anymore than he already had.

Itachi gave Naruto a passable glare and a light, barely noticeable, shake of his head. “Let me introduce you to Sasuke.” Itachi decided that it was best to just move on rather than letting the two blonds get into a passive aggressive fight. Or rather Minato making attempts to talk to Naruto and the younger shooting his father down rudely. “Sasuke, this is Naruto. The person I wanted you to meet tonight.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, no shock in his eyes. “Oh, so you’re Sasuke.” Naruto gave the younger brother a short nod. “Itachi brags about you a lot, it’s gotten very annoying.” The blond pulled out his chair and sat next to his father. Looking at the two Uchiha brothers across from him, he smiled to assure that he was making light of things.

Itachi chose to respond with a short snort.

All Sasuke could think of was how much he had fucked up.

* * *

 

Sasuke nodded as a thanks to the waiter as he cleared the table. Sasuke caught his eyes directing back to Naruto. The dog trainer had acted like he had never seen Sasuke his whole life throughout the whole dinner.

“Well, dinner was great. I’m sorry I came in late and still have to cut it short.” Naruto pushed off from the chair. He looked at his father. “Dinner was great.” He tried.

“Why leave so early?” Itachi asked.

Sasuke was startled. Itachi never butt into anything. If someone had decided to leave that was fine they could be on their way.

Why did Itachi care?

“I left someone at home.”

Sasuke emotionally stumbled back. So, Naruto had someone with him already?

“Kurama?”

Why did Itachi seem to know everything about Naruto?

“Who else could it be?” Naruto laughed.

Well, something about this interaction wasn’t all that bad. It meant that Naruto wasn’t exactly straight.

Minato on the other hand looked lost. His mouth opened to interrogate but closed as if he felt he had no right to ask. So, Minato didn’t know of a Kurama either? What was their relationship? Why was the air so tight around them? The whole dinner Naruto had shut down any attempt Minato made to be friendly.

Naruto didn’t seem the type to be disrespectful. Minato obviously knew that it was all his fault.

Out of this whole situation though, Sasuke was confused about one thing the most.

Why did he even give a single fuck?

“Well, I’ll be on my way.”

Minato nodded and got up to walk his son to the door. Naruto didn’t argue. Sasuke assumed it was because their negative behaviour to each other was private.

* * *

 

“You like him.” Itachi said on the drive home.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Sasuke spoke carefully.

“Naruto, you’ve met him before, haven’t you?” Itachi asked in a curious tone. “It’s sad though, he acted as if he didn’t know you further than my mentioning you.”

Sasuke had been annoyed by that very fact. He understood if Naruto wanted to keep business and private life separate but the blond had acted as if Sasuke was nothing more than a name. As if he had never talked to him before or seen his face.

“Why are you offended?” Itachi stopped at a red light.

Sasuke turned his head to look out the window.

“How long have you known Naruto?”

Itachi was going to keep on asking questions so it was better if Sasuke just answered them. “Since the downtown expectations.” So almost two months Itachi noted.

“How did you meet?” Itachi was interested to know. He knew Naruto lived there but Itachi wasn’t expecting Sasuke to make an effort to interact with anyone there. He normally got his work done and left.

Sasuke was no way in hell or whatever was above or below going to tell Itachi he had met Naruto because of a dog that happened to pee on him. “I was thinking about adopting another pet.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie… sort of.

“Oh, so he’s only someone you know through business? You must have been a real asshole to make him hate you that much.” Itachi pulled into the parking lot of the building complex Sasuke lived in. The younger Uchiha made no move to get out.

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a second then back out the front. What the fuck had he done?

“Don’t worry though, Naruto isn’t known to hold grudges.” Itachi reassured.

Sasuke almost sighed in relief.

“Oh, and Kurama is Naruto’s pet.” Itachi almost laughed. He was having fun with watching Sasuke so openly express his reactions to anything related to Naruto. There was no reaction to Kurama’s name, Sasuke had obviously been thinking about it. Saying pet put an expression of surprise on his face.

“He’s bisexual.” Itachi waited to deliver that one after a bit so he could see Sasuke’s reaction properly. He must say he wasn’t disappointed.

Sasuke felt a slight bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know why he was feeling so happy about this.

What made Naruto so great other than his looks anyway?

Maybe if he just took him to bed once Sasuke would be over him.

“He’s not easy to get you know, you’d have to try real hard.” Itachi coughed as if he had read Sasuke’s thoughts. Translation: Naruto doesn’t do casual sex.

‘Well, fuck…’ Sasuke thought.

“You probably judged him off of working downtown didn’t you? He hates that the most.” Itachi shifted in his sheet.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

“Judgemental people.” Itachi signed. “You might as well give up now, Naruto’s not going to catch your bait.”

“I don’t care enough about him to make a move, Itachi.” Sasuke bit out, opening the door and stepping out. “I’ve only seen him in a professional light.” Sasuke shut the car door.

“Sure thing, little brother.” Itachi chuckled and ignited the engine to drive away. This was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

 

Naruto looked at Itachi with a glare that could burn galaxies yet the raven didn’t blink. Of course, Itachi wasn’t nearly as humane as he looked which explained why he hadn’t combusted. “No.” He replied in a dismissal.

“He needs friends,” Itachi held back a snicker. Humiliating his younger brother was very fun.

“Why me?” Naruto questioned, leaning on the kitchen counter. Naruto had come over to Itachi’s place for a simple ‘I’m going to beat your ass in Mario Kart and eat this pizza while I do it’. Now that Itachi had moved on with another profession he could make time. Of course, treating Naruto was all due since the elder’s freedom was all thanks to the blond.

Uzumaki Naruto, a free natured boy that followed the path best suited to him and would do anything to get to his target. The blue eyed boy knew the importance of doing what one loved. Hence the stage on which he stood. Following his beliefs and being the overly helpful man that he was Naruto helped Itachi be where he was.

Itachi just wanted him to do the same for Sasuke. There were places in which Itachi could sculpt and lead Sasuke but this wasn’t one of them no matter how hard he tried.

Itachi looked at Naruto with a blank gaze. “Because you and my brother would not get along at all and that will provide entertainment for me.”

“I swear to- fuck you, Itachi.” Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke chose just then to enter the kitchen. The two men looked at him. Naruto’s eyes couldn’t help but display shock while Itachi acted as if this was normal. The two brothers didn’t live together but they did have keys to each other’s apartments. 

“Ah, Sasuke you’re finally here.” Itachi looked towards the stove, lifted up the lid of one of the pots resting on electric heat, tired the content with a large spoon then turned off the stove. “Just in time too.” 

Naruto felt betrayed. Fucking Itachi invites him to dinner as an appreciation gift and then throws his brother into the mix like it was some sort of set up-

Shit…, that was exactly what the situation was: a set up.

Fine, if Itachi was going to play his cards dirty then Naruto was going to do the same. He’d flirt with Sasuke the whole time and then Itachi, with his brother complex, would change his mind because the very straight Uchiha Sasuke would then be turned gay and flown away.

If Itachi could read Naruto’s thoughts the blond would be the first to make an Uchiha laugh till they fell on the floor.

* * *

 

Sasuke was confused. What was Naruto up to? One second he was acting as if he didn’t exist and then the second he was all over him. Naruto Uzumaki was clearly hitting on Sasuke Uchiha and very bravely too, right in front of the brother.

Sasuke had to give it to him though, for having balls but in the end he was still annoyed by the blond’s behaviour.

Why was he so keen on getting his hopes up?

Itachi coughed. Naruto’s eyes flickered to him to take in his facial features, any sort of notion that provided annoyance.

He saw nothing, instead he saw a flicker of excitement, entertainment.

What the fuck Itachi.

Naruto’s flirting died out halfway through dinner because it seemed as if neither of the brothers were impacted by it at all. Fucking soulless trash piece of shits.

Of course, leading Sasuke on wasn’t a great thing to do either so it was best to end it.  

Still though, flirting was as natural as breathing to Naruto. That’s just who he was as a person. Honestly, though he had to pull something out of every direction to flirt with Sasuke. He also had to stop his himself from pushing holes into Sasuke’s ego and his whole self.

What a fucking bastard, honestly.  

The last thing Naruto wanted to be doing was making a move on the brother of a close friend anyway.

Sasuke’s gaze would trail to Naruto ever so slightly, every few minutes. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes away from the ball of sunshine. Itachi would of course catch him and throw him a knowing look.

Itachi, on the other hand, was loving every bit of what was happening. Naruto trying to piss Itachi off, in turn to confuse Sasuke off leading to Itachi making Sasuke angry. He honestly had never had so much entertainment in so long so he was going to make it last.

* * *

 

“Ask him out to dinner, he’s obviously interested.” Itachi spoke through the phone.

“Talk business or I hang up.” Sasuke threatened.

Itachi heaved an inaudible sigh. It was hard to play matchmaker with two idiots dancing around on his plate. “Well, it’s up to you… people like Naruto are hard to find though.” He coughed lightly.

“I don’t care.” He said, though his interests did peak.

“Well, you still have to go see him for your adoptions am I right?” Itachi inquired.

As if Sasuke could forget, he’d been waiting for the next time he’d see Naruto… but that was until he did see him, unplanned of course, he didn’t know what to do anymore. Things were different now. He’d gotten to know Naruto a bit more and-

“You have not even gotten to know him at all yet, trust me.” Itachi contradicted. How the fuck did his brother always manage to read his thoughts? Even through the phone. What a creep.

“Then what were the two dinner parties I attended? I’m pretty sure that was Naruto and his personality was very upfront.”

“Yes, but that’s him with his dad and me. We annoy him.” Itachi chuckled lightly.

“What is that all about anyway?” Sasuke tried to sound casual about it. He wasn’t curious at all though, not at all.

The elder of the brothers smirked. Sasuke was, slowly but surely, becoming more open to the idea of knowing Naruto. His brother’s attention had never peaked so high so fast. Knowing that it was for Naruto, Itachi could safely permit it.

“That’s not for me to say, guess you’ll have to find out yourself.” Itachi said in a monotone voice.

The long haired man could’ve sworn Sasuke had just kissed his teeth at him.

* * *

 

Sasuke stood outside the pet store. He was nervous to walk in. He had already decided to not advance further with Naruto. There was no point. Keeping it business professional was the best.

…Yet he was still nervous for some reason.

Sure he had no problem getting laid and he had enough confidence… anyway. That all didn’t matter.

The fact that he would’ve wanted a proper date with Naruto wasn’t important anymore because that wasn’t a part of his agenda anymore.

Sure thing Sasuke, try to convince yourself.

His pale hands finally pushed at the door letting the bell ring and announce his arrival. Naruto’s attention fled towards the door and at Sasuke.

This was really awkward. Naruto had acted as if he hadn’t known Sasuke and now he had to act the opposite in private. He really wasn’t the type to do such a thing but he was sure he would have created a scene if he had addressed Sasuke in anyway. The blond was known for commotions and letting things get out of hand… just a little bit.

Plus the raven had pissed him the fuck off and honestly he wasn’t going to the deal with Sasuke at that moment. He had a feeling the two of them just wouldn’t get along and add that to the stress he had being around his dad… it was all just for the better.

“Hey,” Naruto greeted. Sure, things were weird before but that didn’t mean Naruto would let them continue being that way. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, act like nothing had happened either. He had a habit of addressing the elephant in the room.

“Hi,” Sasuke said.

“Solomon is ready for the pickup.” Naruto asked Sasuke to follow him. “I’m not sure if you’ve already bought everything he needs but I can help you out with it… if you’d like.”

Sasuke nodded his head. He head researched a bit of this and that but he wasn’t really sure about what was best. So he considered the offer.

“Of course I have most of the things in this shop. Food, toys and bed and stuff.” The blond trailed off.  

“Right.”

“Okay this is really weird.” Naruto coughed.

Sasuke glanced to his side then back at Naruto. Yes, yes this was.

“I just wanted to say the whole thing with my Dad and-

“You don’t have to explain that to me.” Sasuke couldn’t stand how the air around them thickened. It wasn’t really necessary for Sasuke to know about this anyway.  Sasuke had planned to get Solomon and leave. There was no reason to make things anymore personal.

“I see…” Naruto stepped behind the counter. “Alright, well it’s good that all the paper work checked through so Solomon is for you to take care off as of today.” Naruto spent the next half an hour explaining all of Solomon’s necessities. Sasuke ended up buying everything he needed from Naruto’s shop.

Checking out and paying Sasuke looked at the pile of things he had to take home. Solomon sat still, silent, beside Naruto’s counter and looked at Sasuke with curious eyes. “I can help you out and get everything into your car.” Naruto offered.

Sasuke was about to refuse but then looked at the mass pile of things on the counter and around it. The only thing that was heavy was the large bag of kibble. The rest were small things like bowls for eating, soft toys and a soft bed big enough for Solomon. Still, he’d have to make two to three trips to get it all out. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Sasuke accepted.

With little to no words exchanged they packed all the equipment into Sasuke’s car. The raven closed the trunk of the car and looked down at Solomon. A leash tied around him which was held by Naruto. The blond bent down to level with the dog and gave him a quick scratch around his ear. “Alright buddy, we’ve had some good times but Sasuke here’s gonna give you a good home.” He smiled and Solomon barked in return. Getting up, Naruto passed the leash off to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the back door of his car and coxed Solomon to get in. The dog refused. Naruto helped out with tossing a treat into the back and Solomon hoped in.  The windows were rolled down. The autumn weather let off enough cool air for the dog. The dog’s tongue scoped up the treat leaving a wet trail behind. “You might want to clean up his saliva off the seats later.” Naruto laughed. “Car fresheners are also recommended.”

Sasuke couldn’t say anything, he had signed up for this.

“Ah, listen, before you leave.” Naruto stalled further. He’d been thinking about what he was about to say. Thinking about saying a ‘never mind’ and letting Sasuke been on his way crossed his mind one last time. But, he decided to go against that.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. “Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to grab dinner later. My treat.” Naruto extended the offer.

Sasuke was taken aback. Was he being asked out on a date? He should probably say no, he didn’t want any more part in this. Sasuke had decided that already.

“Of course, it’s an apology of what’s happened the past few times we’ve met.” The blond dusted off Sasuke’s misunderstanding.

Well… okay, maybe Sasuke could fit something into his schedule. Being friends with the mayor’s son would come off good for him so he should at least give it a go. Itachi had also wanted them to be friends so maybe Naruto could benefit him in some sort of way.

This was just going to be an opportunity in offering a friendship.

That was all.

“Okay,” Sasuke said much more awkwardly than expected. He cleared his throat.

“Great, I’ll text you the details.” Naruto got ready to head back into the store.

“Wait,” Sasuke stopped him. “You only have my business number.”

Naruto smiled and picked out his cell phone from his back pocket. “And that’s all you have from me too.”  

Sasuke recited his number for Naruto to fill into his phone.

“I’ll see you soon, Sasuke.” Naruto walked back into the pet store.

Sasuke opened his car door and got into the driver’s seat. “Alright, Solomon. Time to see your new home.” The dog made no move to respond and stuck his head out the window. “I have a feeling you’re going to fit right in with the cats.” Sasuke smiled.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simba and Nala will be making an appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> This is going to be a two-shot...? Let me know if you'd like me to continue- make it longer.


	2. It's a Platonic Bond, it Definitely is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, lots and lots of food. Oh, and pets and fluff. And a very stupid and in denial chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, so much of my attention is going towards colours cause it's at its peak and things are getting so intense and much harder to write. The point is, yes, I have an excuse for the late update. Lol

Sasuke looked into the mirror, checking if he needed to fix anything. He fidgeted with his shirt slightly. Even though both of them wanted this to be friendly, Sasuke subconsciously wanted to impress. He caught himself in the act and glared. This was just a simple ‘sorry I was an asshole, let’s start over’ dinner. Nothing non-platonic at all.

Sasuke let out a sigh. The raven decided to take his leave, if he didn’t leave now he’d be late for his date- dinner.

His _dinner_.

A quiet mewl snapped him out of his thoughts. “Nala,” The cat responded with another meow, while curling around his legs, stroking her head against his pants.  “Come on, you’re going to get your fur all over me.” He said, making no move to make the cat leave him.

He didn’t care about these cats though, they were just something he had to look after because his parents had developed an allergic reaction to them. Mikoto refused to put them up for adoption. Itachi apparently had the same allergies and couldn’t do it either.

Lair.

Finally the cat decided to find another source of entertainment and left Sasuke alone. Unluckily the source of entertainment was Simba and Nala ganging up to bully Solomon. The dog was bigger than the cats but he cowered away from the hissing duo. “You two need to stop ganging up on him.” He came in between the fight, getting on his knees to level with his pets. “Get out of here,” He patted his cats slightly, making them leave.

Good thing Sasuke had learned how much the cats loved to tease Solomon from time to time, so he had found someone to look after the pets after he left. The cats were only playing, he knew they had a liking to the Shiba Inu.

He glanced at his wristwatch, checking the time. The caretaker sure was taking his sweet as time. He picked out his phone and decided to shoot Naruto a message just in case he got slightly late.

_The pet caretaker is a bit late, so I might get late too._

He had to wait a while before he got a response back.

**_Don’t worry about it, I’ll be waiting._ **

Then after that there was a smile-y face emoji added by Naruto into the conversation.

What did he mean by that?

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes out of his skull. He needed to stop himself and get laid.

Naruto was just being friendly, he didn’t need to jump to conclusion like a thirteen-year-old teenager.

Solomon huffed, jumping slightly at its feet, trying to get his new owner’s attention. “I get it Solomon,” He started walking towards the pantry in his kitchen. “You want a treat.” He dug through the piles of… cat and dog foods and snacks. When did he become a weird cat dog lady, he didn’t know. He took in another deep breath. Where had his life come to? “Here,” He held the treat in his hand for the dog to eat.

Solomon hadn’t been shy for too long. At first he’d been a bit distance, probably missing Naruto.,  but soon enough he had warmed up to the place, Sasuke and the cats. The cats had ignored him at first but probably figured Solomon wasn’t that bad a guy after all.

Or maybe they saw how many snacks they little shit got and wanted to take advantage.

Either way, it all worked out in the end.

Finally his intercom bell chimed, alarming him of someone’s arrival. “You know you have the keys, right?” Sasuke said in a blank tone, clearly annoyed, as soon as he opened the door.

Itachi was officially unemployed and in the middle of job hunting. Sasuke trusted him enough to be in his home alone for a few hours and besides, the man had nothing better to do.

“Well, brother dearest, I thought I was entitled to annoy you.” His smirk annoyed the living daylights out of Sasuke.

“Yeah okay, whatever.” He left the older of the two inside his house. “I’ll be back by ten.” His keys already in his hands and his shoes tied in place.

“You haven’t told me where you’re going.”

“No, I haven’t.” He opened the door to make an exit.

“You should tell me. I’m taking care of your pets after all.” Itachi said petting Nala, the Sphynxs cat already in his hold. She purred. The damn cats loved him more than anyone in the whole family tree.

“And the pleasure could’ve been forever yours if you hadn’t lied about being allergic to them.” He leaned against the door, obviously this conversation was going to last much longer than it needed to.

“I have done no such thing.” Itachi’s eyes gleamed. “I had only suggested that I wouldn’t be able to care after them as much as you could. We all know how much you love these two. The new addition to the family is nothing to complain about either.” He referred to Solomon. “Though, I’m a bit confused as to what made you decide to get a dog.”  His smile widened, already knowing the answer to his question.

“That’s not anything for you to worry about.” Sasuke said frankly.

“Well, I’d have to care while they are all under my supervision. Don’t you think?”

“You know enough from the last time you did this.” He finally opened the door again. “Goodbye, brother.”

He left the apartment, slightly afraid for the life of his pets.

So what if he’d gotten closer to them after a while of looking after them, it was only human to be able to do that.

* * *

 

Sasuke sat in his car, looking into the dark street in front of him. He took in a deep breath. The air choked him as he let it out being startled by the tapping on his driver seat window.

His head slowly looked to the side.

Naruto was on the other side of the glass, smiling.

The raven rolled down his window after he realised he wasn’t just imaging the blond.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s face showed friendly confusion. “Where are you looking off to?”

“Ah,” He didn’t know how to respond. “I think the better question is, why are you knocking on my car door window?” He played it off.

“I just parked right in front of you and I was just about to walk into the restaurant, yeah? And I just happened to peek into your car as I passed by and you were staring right back. I waved, ya know, and you kept staring. I had a feeling if I didn’t knock you’d been here all night.” Naruto in no means wanted to stay and eat in the restaurant all alone. He’s look like a loser, of course that was his only reason.

Well, this wasn’t embarrassing at all. Sasuke thought.

“Okay, move back. I’m coming out.” He turned off his car. Yes, he had not done that yet. Yes, he didn’t need you judging him for spacing out. He was judging himself quite well already.

Naruto stepped to the side. Sasuke walked out of the car and proceeded to lock it with a button on his car keys.

The two boys walked side by side, dressed all in casual, as they walked to the front of the restaurant.

Naruto had invited them to a self-barbeque Korean restaurant, not too far from downtown. Sasuke had been a bit reluctant to go at first but Itachi had said it was good to try new things. Itachi had also mentioned that he had been enough of a stuck up bitch to Naruto already… in a much more subtle way of course.

The blond held the door to the restaurant open to let Sasuke inside. The raven muttered a quiet thank you as he slipped through.

The two sat opposite from each other. “Have you ever tried this before?” Naruto began, trying to start a conversation.

“Not really,” Sasuke replied. “What about you?”

“I used come down here a lot while I was in college, I mean an all you can eat meat fest. It’s amazing.” He grinned. If he hadn’t moved out maybe his post-secondary life would’ve been so much easier, but he had never regretted it. So why start now?

“What did you study in college?” Sasuke tried to move the conversation alone. This wasn’t too much of a personal question, right?  

“Behavioural science,” Naruto beamed at waitress who arrived as soon as he answered the question. She asked for their preferences and left.

“Oh, how was that like?” Sasuke asked as soon as she left. Knowing the blond had studies the behaviour of living things slightly scared him. Naruto could probably see right through him time to time.

“It was interesting, it still is.” His face held a nostalgic expression.

Yep, defiantly could see through him.

“What did you study?”

“Business and literature.”

“A double major, huh?  Sounds fun, must be a load though.”

Sasuke shrugged.

“Why literature?”

“I had time to pass.” There was something… embarrassing in admitting his passion. He didn’t know why.

Naruto looked at him for a second then proceeded to flash Sasuke a knowing smile. He was beginning to understand why Itachi was trying so hard to pair the two of them up. He didn’t comment on it though. Instead he began commenting on the food. “I like the seasonings they offer here. The food is delicious.”

“I’m expecting you to burn most of it to be fairly honest.”

“Hey!” Naruto shouted. “I’ve got four years of experience up my sleeve.”

“Idiots don’t learn easy.”

“You are such a bastard.” Naruto pouted, flipping over a beef piece and heard it sizzle.

“Thank you very much.” Sasuke stole the piece that Naruto was going in to pick up. “Thanks for this too.”

“Watch it buddy, it get personal once you get food involved.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The rest of the dinner was… dare Sasuke say, fun. Unexpectedly. It was easy to get along with Naruto even though he made dumb puns and anticipated Sasuke to laugh at them.

Naruto was cute. With his witty sense of humor and attitude. The way he presented himself. The knowing glances and smiles he’d give occasionally. Him being able to look at Sasuke as if he was looking at _him_ rather than what he showed off. It sent chills down his spine and wanted to get to know Naruto more because of it.

They say that curiosity killed the cat and Sasuke wasn’t ready to let a cat go yet. So, this would stay platonic for as long as it could.

“Isn’t it amazing? Living the ordinary life, Sasuke?” Naruto looked at him with curious eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke dipped a piece of meat in a black sauce and ate it.

“I mean, you know, this.” He pointed at the table with his chopsticks.

Sasuke raised a brow.

“The way you can have fun from little things.”

“But I have fun from little things.” Sasuke argued.

“Like what?”

“Like writing, ah, writing out reports.” He refused to say he enjoyed the little times in his day where he could sit down and write. With being able to write it was as if he could do anything he wanted to do. He had a sort of freedom with literature that he didn’t have in his own life. He stopped his thoughts. No, he had the liberty.

Naruto’s grinned. “Oh, is that so? Why you studied literature in University makes more sense now.” Sasuke, as much as he’d was against it, was an open book. To Naruto, in the current moment anyway. “What else do you like to write other than reports, Sasuke?” He pushed on.  

“I don’t know why but this is starting to feel like a therapy session.” He dodged the bullet and started to maneuver the conversation in another direction. “What do you like to do in your spare time?”

“Mostly, I play around with my pet. Unfortunately, he’s my only friend but I’m sure you can relate.”

“If you want to talk about it in that sense, technically I have more friends than you.”

“That’s actually very sad, Sasuke. You’re like a cat lady starter pack.”

“I have a dog too now so I don’t think that applies to me.”

“I love how you defend your pets but not your own orientation, Miss Sasuke.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “That’s _Sir_ Sasuke to you.”  

“Aww, and just when we started becoming friends too. Why put the colleague status between us?” Naruto faked hurt.

“I wouldn’t say you were a friend.” Sasuke set aside his chopsticks and took a sip of his water. He was full, and the food had been really good.

“And yet here we are inside an all-you-can-eat korean barbecue style restaurant telling each other things you’d tell a new friend.” He cocked his head to a side. “But, who am I kidding?  Who would want to be friends with an asshole like you anyway?” Sasuke could snap that cocky expression right off Naruto’s pretty little face.

“Seems like the answer is within you.” He played it off cool. He didn’t understand why but he spoke in uncharacteristic ways around Naruto. Maybe he was catching the idiot from Naruto.

Naruto snorted in response. “It seems so.”

Being friends with Naruto might not be such a terrible idea after all.

* * *

 

Naruto rolled around in his bed, trying to search for his phone. It was ringing an obnoxious and loud tone. He didn’t remember setting that for anything on his phone.

It was too damn early for this.

He looked at his phone screen which tattled on Itachi ringing him. “What?” He said as soon as accepted the call.

“Did a wake a precious little fox up?” Itachi’s smug voice replied.

“Kurama’s sleeping, luckily.” He didn’t want to be dealing with this ass right now. Best friends were a pain.

“Not what I meant.” He cleared his throat. “I heard you went out to dinner with Sasuke.”

“Oh, ah, yeah. I invited him as an apology.” He said, thinking back to the night. It had been a lot of fun. After the dinner they had decided to go hunt for dessert. It had gotten late so they had to settle for McDonald’s. It was cheap and Sasuke had talked shit about how unhealthy it was. Naruto told him to just up and eat his damn ice cream cone.

“Is that so? And what do you have to apologize to him for?”

“I’m sure he’s told you all the details, so spare me, Itachi.” Naruto shifted in his bed.

“Sasuke’s started rebelling, he’s in that stage in his life.” He chuckled. Talking shit about Sasuke was a pleasure.

“Emos tend to stay there from the day they’re born.” The blond yawned. “He’s a big boy now, he can deal with his problems.”

“I suppose.” Itachi cleared his throat. “Well, why dinner?”

“You don’t listen do you?”

“How long have you known me for, Naruto?” He lifted a brow. The answer to that was a well over five years, from the beginning of post-secondary. The only reason Sasuke had never met Naruto through that duration of time was because he had gone to university abroad. after coming back the raven was pushed into piles of work and had no time for meeting Itachi’s little friends.  

“Yeah, yeah. You know that I ignored him even though I knew him, right? I’m sure he told you that part in detail.” He rolled his eyes. “It was only because he pissed me off and I didn’t want to start a fight at the old man’s party.”

Itachi’s eyes lit up in amusement yet he was still a bit on the border of his thoughts towards Naruto’s current state of mind. It seemed Naruto had started warming up to Minato again. Or it could be that the blond was finally growing up and was starting to understand that some things just didn’t go his way. “Oh, and where are you two at now?” He decided to take the safer route in the conversation. They only talked about Minato when Naruto brought it up… now anyway.

“Ah,” He sorted through his thoughts. “He’s still a complete asshole but I guess he’s tolerable.”

“I’m sure you noticed quite a handful of things to change your opinion about him.”

“Oh, have I?” Naruto hummed. “Sasuke’s definitely interesting to me, I won’t lie about that.”

“Sasuke thinks you’re interesting too.”

“That helps our friendship.” Naruto licked his lips, his mouth was dry from waking up from his sleep.

“Everything starts off there.” You could practically hear the evil seep through the phone’s speakers.  

“And this one will stay here, Thanks.” Naruto shot down immediately.

“Well, I wouldn’t know.”

“Also, while I’ve still go you. You changed my ringtone for you didn’t you?”

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” Itachi said innocently.

“I trusted you with my passcode and everything.” Naruto whined.

“That’s all on you.” Itachi chuckled. “Anyway, continuing on to what I was originally here for.”

“...Okay?” Naruto’s forehead creased, his face showing clear confusion.

“My brother… you do understand why I need you to be his friend, right?”

“Of course, yes I do. Don’t worry, I’ll try my best to help him out.” That very sentence from Naruto’s mouth was the most relaxing song Itachi had heard in years. He trusted the blond for a reason after all.

* * *

 

Sasuke sat crouched down on the floor, he extended his hand out to let the little dog approach him. Solomon staggered towards Sasuke and took a sniff of his palm. He tottered closer and licked Sasuke’s palms. Shivers went through Sasuke, this lick was much wetter than those of cats; something he was used to.

“He buddy,” Naruto cooed. “You seem to be doing well, very healthy.” He ruffled the Shiba’s  
fur under its chin.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. “He’s doing better, seems to have adjusted to your place. You’ve  
started to take better care of him.” He noted.

“I’ve gotten used to him.” Sasuke nodded. “The cats’ playful bullying has died down as well.”

“Isn’t that great, Solomon?” Naruto lift up his hand for the dog to put his paw on top of it.

“How are you able to do that?” Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve. “He doesn’t do that with anyone else.”

“I don’t know, I guess he likes me.”

“Dog whisperer.” Sasuke coughed.

“What?” The blond’s eyes twitched in annoyance.

“I said, do you want to grab some coffee?” Sasuke looked at Naruto. “You’re about to close right? My treat.” He offered.

Naruto hummed. “You’ve been treating me to a lot of coffee lately haven’t you been, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s eyes slightly widened as they trailed away from Naruto. “It’s because we’ve been seeing each other a lot thanks- I mean, because of Solomon. You helped me find a dog, I think it’s the least I can do.”

Naruto snorted. “You’re doing enough by paying me.” He rolled his eyes, the blond walked towards the shutter and closed it down, locking the store. “How about I treat you today, Sasuke. I make great coffee, you can step in if you’re not afraid of peasant houses.”

Sasuke snorted. “Sure,”

Naruto lead the way and Solomon uncharacteristically followed behind them. The dog had a mind of his own and wandered around until he got bored enough to go to his owner.

The sound of the door lock clicking open made Kurama’s ear twitch slightly but the fox didn’t make any movement to shift from his little bed. Instead he yawned and yipped to let his owner know he acknowledged his presence.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion at Naruto. What type of animal made sounds like  
that?

“And that’s what the fox says.” Naruto laughed to the point where he almost fell to the floor wheezing at his own joke. He hadn’t be able to deliver this joke because no one had come to his place since Naruto had rescued the fox. It had definitely worth the wait.

Sasuke stared at the idiot and Solomon tottered away to find the fox. Maybe he could step on the dumb fox.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in pure complexity, what was this creature even. “What are you? An idiot?”

Naruto glared at Sasuke. “It might be a couple of years late but no one’s seen my illegally adopted fox for me to able to make this joke.” He explained himself. “Can I live?” A dank meme was. apparently, Naruto’s way of living.

“You’re pretty openly proud for something like owning an illegal pet. You do understand the penalties for that, right?” Sasuke raised a brow.

The blond led them into his kitchen and started up the kettle. He tapped his foot on the ground, looking at Sasuke. “Smuggling and this and that and blah, blah, blah.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’m just a normal guy that found an exotic, injured fox.” Naruto shoved a couple of coffee beans into his grinder and waited until the roar of the power and crunching of the beans finished to continue. “I didn’t understand how this species was able to be here since it’s native two borders across but I couldn’t just leave him there.”

Naruto took off the boiled water and poured it into two mug, one had more than the other. Naruto had met Sasuke for so many coffee meetings that he knew exactly how Sasuke liked his coffee; black, no sugar. He stirred a spoon in Sasuke’s cup and handed it over to him. “Black like your soul and bitter like your words, just how you like it.”

“You think you’re so cute.” He grasped the cup, it was warm in his hands. The coldness of the mug and heat of the coffee created a great sensation in his palms.

“Nope, it’s a fact, you know, me being cute.”

Sasuke snorted. “Shut up.” But honestly, he wholeheartedly agreed. “You’re ugly.” He said instead.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. “I can’t stand how friendly we’ve become.” Naruto said thinking back to three months ago when all he wanted was to get the prick out of his hair. As he started meeting Sasuke more and talking to him he figured the bastard wasn’t all that bad. They had hit it off really well after they learned to ignore how fucking annoying the other one was.

“Anyway, so I took him in and had planned to give him away to a wildlife foundation or something but all those companies were just too suspicious for me to follow through with that. So, I moved out and took care of Kurama. If dad had found out about my little child I would’ve gotten slaughtered.” Naruto laughed.  

“Why take the risk?” Sasuke took a sip of his coffee. The brew tingled at the tip of his tongue. It was amazing.

“I was going to move out either way. If he had found out it would’ve been easier to do it anyway.” Naruto set his cup aside. “Plus, I wanted to be an animal specialist and my dad would’ve been against it. Everything was telling me to leave so I did.”

“He’d be against it? Did he want you to head into politics?” This was something Sasuke was familiar with.

“Not really, He didn’t care about that. Anyway, what made you stay in the family business.” He changed the topic. No need to get bitter right now especially after going through the struggle of sweetening his coffee too.

“It had always just been there so I thought I might as well do it.” He shrugged.

“So you wanted to make your dad proud.” Naruto stated.

“I didn’t say that.” Sasuke took a gulp of his coffee.

“Being verbal isn’t the only way to communicate.”

Sasuke didn’t respond, instead he took another sip from his cup.

“How’s Itachi’s new career going?” Naruto shifted the topic.

“You two are close, you should ask him directly.” Sasuke finished his cup.

“Very true, but he seems to be giving people space lately.” Naruto traced his fingers on the rim of his white, empty, cup set on the counter.

“He has had a few offers here and there but he seems to be waiting for a good opportunity.” Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t understand that industry nor do I follow it so I don’t know how to consult him. Though I’m presuming you have been?” Sasuke lift up one of his brows.

“Not at all, I’m exactly where you are in this one.” Naruto grabbed Sasuke and his own cup and proceeded to put them both in the sink. “Also, Itachi got where he is because he wants to be there.”

“That’s not what Itachi says.”

“He doesn’t say anything like that.” Naruto laughed.

“Verbalization isn’t the only type of communication.” Sasuke let a smirk tug at his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Very clever.” Naruto’s smile grew on his face.

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

Sasuke walked around the office, strolling to see how the employees under him were working like. It was boring to get all his work done and then have nothing to do.

The damn office needed to keep up.

His eyes glanced to each employee. They’d tighten up as soon as they felt the heat of his stare and let out a sigh of relief as soon as it left them.

Sasuke was scary.

Finally done with his rounds Sasuke decided to head back to his office.

Sasuke ordered for a coffee from his secretary, Suigetsu, when he made his way past the pale haired man’s desk that was outside his office.“Yes, sir.” He had replied and left immediately to grab the drink.

Sasuke flicked through his emails as soon as he sat on his seat.

Still nothing.

Nothing to do for him yet.

He picked up his phone and saw that Naruto had finally replied to a text he had sent the blond. They both texted back and forth a lot. It had somehow become a part of their daily schedule.

 **_‘Yeah, but that was your fault.’_ ** It read.

Sasuke snorted. ‘ _No, it was not._ ’ He sent the reply.

What a childish fight, Sasuke shook his head. A slight curve forced its way onto his lips. He still really enjoyed these conversations though.

“Oi, boss.” Suigetsu walked into the office. “Your coffee.” He set it down. “I’d say it was bitter like your face but you seemed to be in a good mood.”

A scowl spread across Sasuke’s face. “Get lost.”

“Jeez, say thanks at least.”

“I’m going to fire your ass.” Sasuke glared at him.

“Hey, man. I only work part time cause I’m a good friend so go ahead.” He walked out laughing.

His phone vibrated in his hand again.

 **‘** **_We should meet up. Last time was a while ago._ ** **’**

That didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. After the launch of the downtown project the two of them had both become equally busy and hadn’t be able to do more than text.

‘ _Sure. Why don’t you come over for dinner?_ ’

‘ **Gotcha’, just don’t give me food poisoning’**

* * *

 

The raven opened the door to the oven and poked the meat with a sharp wooden needle to check if it was ready. The stick slid into the tender meat, the water that the meat had release had tried out as well. The main piece was ready to be eaten.

He had grilled some pork. The raven decided to make simple garden salad, some mash and gravy to go along with the meat.

He set up the table, expecting Naruto to be there at any time. He had just been on the intercom and Sasuke had let him into the building.

Speak of the devil, the knock at the door declared the blond’s arrival. Guess he knew not to ring with a dog in the house ready to bark at any moment.

“Hey,” He said, opening the door.

“Hi,” Naruto held up a bag. “I brought wine. I know you like red.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke stepped aside. “Come on in.”

“Thank you,” He said entering. He took off his shoes and put them on the wrack that was just by the door. The blond also held a pet carrier in his other hand. Kurama was inside of it, sleeping. He would wake up as soon as he'd hear the hinges of the gate creak open.

Solomon and Kurama had actually seemed to get along. Naruto though it was best for his orange fur ball to interact with other fur balls so he took the chance to bring him over. Being alone in their house couldn’t have been healthy for him.

This was another great advantage of getting to know Sasuke.

The apartment very closely resembled the one that Itachi had. Spacious and awfully big for one person to be living in alone. “Doesn’t it get lonely in here?”

“Not really,” Sasuke shrugged, leading the blond to his dinner table.

“I guess it wouldn’t be with three pets in the house.” Naruto set the carrier down and opened the door to Kurama’s freedom. As expected the fox walked out as if he owned the place. Kurama  stretched and started looking around as soon as he realised he was in an unfamiliar environment. His head snapped side to side, his nose twitching trying to take in as much information as possible.

“Suppose not.” Sasuke was busy with getting plates filled with the food for the two. He tried his best to make it presentable.

Naruto watched as the fox tried to adjust to the place. Kurama had slightly calmed down when he noticed his owner.

A bark from the other room snapped their attentions. It was followed by a few cat hisses than a pair of smug Sphynxs cats making an appearance. Kurama got into a fighting stance, ready to jump and started hissing at the cats. Solomon walked right out after the cats which led to Kurama settling down. the fox patterned to get closer to the dog.  

“And you two must be infamous Simba and Nala.” Naruto held out his hand for the cats to approach. The two cats sniffed and licked the offered hand and started purring. “So cute.” Naruto cooed.  He smoothed his hands over their back. The cats tried their best to be petted in all the right places. This man knew what he was doing.

The fox obviously had no liking to the cats trying to claim his master.

Naruto was his.

Kurama had pounced onto the cats which used the giant as protection. Naruto stumbled and fell over his own feet. The do barked and ran over to check for any wounds on his previous caretaker. He licked wherever he could to help out.

Sasuke walked out to see the sight of two fur balls, and two hairless cats, running over and licking a very defeated Naruto laying on the floor. The black haired man put the plates he was holding on to the table and tried to gather his composer. He failed as he burst out laughing.

“Hey! Not funny, you’re supposed to help me out. You idiot.” Naruto groaned.

“You can help yourself.” Sasuke only managed to laugh this much when Naruto was around.

“Sasuke,” He whined. “I don’t want to make them sad.” He didn’t have it him to take all of these precious little being off of him.

“Then let them do what they want.” Sasuke shrugged, the expression of amusement clearly plastered on his face.

“But the food actually seems like it would taste good.” His stomach was growling. “I wanna eat.”

“Alright, alright.” Sasuke kneeled down. “Come on, you have a food bowl of your own. Naruto isn’t food.” He managed to get the cats off of Naruto. He picked up the soft animals, one with each hand and walked away to put them in a separate room. “Stay here you two.” He ordered as he closed the door.

The cats didn’t seem to care as they went about playing in their room.

Yes, they had their own room but that didn’t make Sasuke a cat dad.

When Sasuke got back Naruto was standing over the dog and fox playing around, chasing each other. Solomon barked. Kurama yipped.  

“The washroom is on the right, down the hall.” He pointed out. “You can wash up there.”

“Alright, thanks.” He flashed his pearly whites and popped off to the directions he was given.

* * *

 

“The food was so good, Sasuke.” Naruto complimented.

“Of course it was, I made it.” The raven sarcastically boasted.

“Okay, okay. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Naruto shot Sasuke a playful look.

“You started it with the compliments.” Sasuke put down his defense.

“Well sue me.” Naruto tittered.

Sasuke hummed looking at Naruto. A smooth curve resting on his lips.

“You look scary smiling.” Naruto commented light heartedly.

Sasuke scowled.

“That’s more like it,” He held back a cheeky snicker.

“Yeah?” Sasuke looked up at him.

“Yeah,” Naruto stepped closer.

“Actually?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke’s voice was low.

“Very much,” They both stood in silence. “I, ah,” Naruto slightly leaned forward.

Was that some sort of invite?  Sasuke contemplated. Was Naruto asking him to kiss him?

He leaned a little into Naruto’s space as well. “You, ah, what?” Sasuke asked. He bit his lips, slightly. He was close enough for their breaths to mingle.

Naruto’s eyes widened. What was going on. This was all just happening so fast and he didn’t even know what ‘this’ was.

Sasuke’s lips pressed on top of Naruto’s and in a matter of seconds were pulled away. It was a simple mouth to mouth touch.

“You… kissed me.” Naruto said in disbelieve.

“Yes, I did.” It didn’t come out as confident as he had wanted it to be. The words were spoken with a hint of questioning in his tone. A slight whisper.

Naruto stared back at Sasuke with his big wide blue eyes. The confusion on his face. The wrinkles that folded in his skin as he expressed the emotions. They all seemed alluring to Sasuke.

The blond didn’t know how to respond. So he just stood there looking at Sasuke. Out of many things today that he was expecting this was not one of them.

The whining from Solomon distracted Naruto’s attention, he looked back at Sasuke slowly turning away again not knowing what to give more attention.

“Solomon?” Sasuke brushed past Naruto. The blond followed behind.

Inside, Sasuke was cowardly thankful for this distraction. Though, he’s never had an issue with being rejected or confessing and even though Naruto’s wide eyes were beautiful to him, the blond’s silence before his reaction stopped Sasuke’s lungs from expanding.

It was annoying. The fact that he couldn’t compose himself enough to not kiss the blond. And the way he was scared of a rejection. This was all annoying. But, most of all this wasn’t like him at all.

Maybe this was different because Sasuke genuinely cared for Naruto’s friendship.

They both found the four pets in what seemed like a battle. Solomon stood behind Kurama, making noises to show his fear. Kurama was down low, ready to pounce. Quiet.

Nala hissed back at Kurama.

“Okay,” Naruto took in a deep breath. “Not good.” He let out a nervous laugher. “Come on, Kurama. Come here.” He made his way slowly to the fox. “No need to fight,” He whispered as he got closer.

Sasuke made the move to calm his cats down. “Nala,” He said sternly, the cat slowly raised and walked away to follow Sasuke’s voice.

“I’ll check up on Solomon.” Naruto offered. “Hopefully he isn’t injured.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke’s was voice much harder than it was necessary. Than intended.

“Solomon, don’t worry you’re okay. Let me see what’s wrong.” After checking Naruto had realised that the dog was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong with him physically. “You seems to be okay.” His confusions ran through his words.

Naruto put the Shiba Inu down and picked up his fox. He didn’t want him running off and starting another battle in his war against everything that moved or didn’t. “Alright, Kurama, that’s enough for today. I think it’s time we head on home, okay?” He walked over to the open living room. The pet carrier was in a corner next to a sofa. He picked it up and coxed the fox to enter it. “Good fox,” He said as soon as Kurama followed the instruction.

He gripped  the carrier in his right hand.

Sasuke walked in. The cats weren’t with him.

“Oh, Sasuke, just in time too.” He said. “I don’t know what happened in there but I’m sorry. Kurama caused you such a hassle.” Naruto was confused at Kurama’s behaviour. Sure the fox got feisty but he had never seen him get so intense.

“No, it probably wasn’t his fault. Nala and Simba get really full of themselves.” He brushed off.

“I think I should go.” Naruto took in a sharp breath. “It’s… I feel ashamed.”

“Of what exactly.” Sasuke lifted his brow, showing his curiosity.

“I…”

“Because I kissed you.” Sasuke said. No doubt in his words.

“No,” He wasn’t ashamed about that… just surprised.

“So you didn’t hate it.” Sasuke tried to confirm. Maybe he could work his way around it.

“I didn’t…” Naruto looked away. Sasuke took a few steps forward. “Look, I don’t know. I wasn’t looking for something like this. I’m sorry if I gave off the wrong impression.” He tried to make this short. They didn’t need to make this awkward or bad for their friendship.

Sasuke exhaled, inaudibly. “I had no intentions of being so direct. I value our friendship.”

Naruto coughed awkwardly. “You’re fun to be around.” Way to not make it weird.

They both stood in silence.

“But now that I’ve made it obvious…” He lingered on. “There’s no point in hiding it is there?”

Naruto took a step back. Itachi wouldn’t approve of this at all. He, himself, could not approve of this either. He should turn him down to the best of his abilities. He hadn’t ever even considered this as a possibility ever.

“Could you go out to dinner with me?” Sasuke asked. “It’s also very obvious that you’ve never considered this at all but could we try to give it a shot?” Sasuke didn’t believe in luck but he was hoping that he’d have a bit of it today.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back. “I’m… I’m just a bit surprised. I wasn’t expecting you to be attracted to me, I thought you’d be more-

“I’m gay.” Sasuke interjected, he didn’t need Naruto to finish that sentence. “I’m not trying to experiment with my orientation just because you might be slightly into guys.”

“How-,” He cut himself of. “Did Itachi?” He asked.

“He’s my brother, he noticed my… attraction to you from before.” He worded carefully. He didn’t want it to come out as if his brother was his wingman. It would probably put Naruto off.

“Oh,” Now, Naruto didn’t understand why Itachi had wanted Sasuke so close to him. “I just… can I get back to you on this?” He needed to think about this.

Sasuke bit his lip. “Sure.”

Naruto felt guild stab at his heart. He didn’t understand why.

* * *

 

Naruto walked around his cold room. In the last few days off summer transitioning into autumn the rain fell from the skies with no mercy in mind. It pattered against the glass window and blurred the view from the outside.

He looked at his phone, the blond scrolled down his contact list. The letter U was displayed loudly on a little bar on his screen. To think he’d have both of the Uchiha brothers’ numbers in his phone. It seemed… weird and he didn’t know why.

He looked as Sasuke’s name, right under Itachi’s. He tapped his index finger to the smooth curve of his phone’s corner with his index finger, thinking. The way he was holding the device made it easy for him to do so.

He waited for the phone to ring as soon as he pressed the call button. It did, once, twice- someone picked up.

“Naruto, to what do I owe you the pleasure of?” The husky voice asked.

“Itachi.” He said, a slight anger in his voice.

“You can’t play angry cop without telling me the reason of my arrest.” Itachi said, a monotone voice slipped through the speaker’s of Naruto’s voice. Whatever was coming his was was going to be interesting.

“You set me up.” He accused.

“With, Sasuke?” Itachi asked. “I will say I have no way to defend myself in this position.”

“You just fucked around with me so he could make a move. What the fuck?” Naruto didn’t think Itachi would ever sell him out, and too his brother too, but yet here he was.

“I do see why you’d be angry but I assure you him making a move wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Well, then you should’ve looked over the blueprint of your setup before putting them up for construction.”

“Very constructive analogy but not as accurate as you assume it to be.” Itachi was having fun, though he wouldn’t verbalize it in anyway. If Naruto were here to see the gleam in his eyes it wouldn’t have been so good for the long hair’s man’s perfect visage. A punch that would lead to a black eye, probably.

“Then what?” The blond was getting impetient.

“I’d say Sasuke found attraction towards you the moment he saw you.”

Naruto snorted. “Please, I’ve known him for almost a year now and he’s not the type to believe let alone do such things.”

“And yet you only found out he was gay yesterday.” Itachi held back a snicker.

“He just didn’t look at anyone in such a way. I thought he was probably asexual to be honest. Anyway, our sexualities have nothing to do with the situation.” Of course the blond didn’t miss out on the information Itachi had just given to him. Itachi obviously kept tabs on how Sasuke’s relationship with him was proceeding and through Sasuke none the less.

They are close brothers after all.

“Of course, but I think you should definitely give the date a try.” Itachi steered the conversation in the right direction. Them dating was probably better for the both of them. They had a balance. The could even each other out, probably.

“I don’t feel like it’s right for for me to do so.” The blond rejected.

“And why is that?” Itachi’s amusement left his eyes, being replaced with a curious gaze.

“I became his friend for a certain reason and it was all because of you. I feel like I’ve played him.” Naruto’s eyes closed as he let out a sigh.

Itachi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The idiot seriously thought he was the one that had been playing rather than the one that had been played. “You were very against it at first though, you might have started off being his friend for my selfish demands but you stayed because you genuinely thought he would be a good friend to you.” If Itachi could help these two get together then he could probably be relationship counsellor.

“Yes, a _friend_.” He emphasized.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Itachi shot.

“I have the right to be.” Naruto let out a quiet yet ‘hmph’.

“Do you have a proper reason to say no? It’s not like Sasuke could do you any harm.” Itachi slipped in.

“I haven’t dated anyone since I left university....” Naruto breathed out.

“You’re insecure.” Out of many things, this was something Itachi wasn’t expecting.

“...I might be.” The blond flopped down on his bed, laying down. His eyes were glued to the ceiling until Kurama yipped, announcing his arrival into the room. The little animal jumped onto the low bed and found his place next to his owner. He demanded to be pet. Naruto stroked the orange fur.

Itachi didn’t respond. He didn’t know how Sasuke was in proper relationships. The boy had never really dated anyone seriously. The raven had only used people to satisfy him, and then he’d move on. He didn’t know what he could tell Naruto to comfort him. “You’ve never backed out from something you were allured to. Why back out now?” He instead, put down a challenge for Naruto.

“You’re right.” He replied after a few seconds of silence. “Why should I?” He smiled. “Thanks, Itachi… though I do find it weird to be going on a date with my best friend’s brother.”

“I’m not finding this situation weird at all.” He chuckled, clarifying.

“It’s because you set it up, you sicko.” Naruto laughed.

* * *

 

Naruto read through the last messages he had sent and received from Sasuke. The last conversation they had was when Naruto had gone over for dinner. He smiled at the simplicity and smartness to the conversation.

Of course, he was just stalling time.

He reached the end of the line. His last message being: _‘I’ve left, on my way_ ’. Seen two days ago.

He had missed these little banters he had with Sasuke.

The blond took in a deep breath. and tapped his thumbs onto the screen, typing up a quick message.

‘ _I’m free this Sunday, a date sounds good._ ’

He dropped his phone onto his bed, beside him,  after sending the message, for it to never return.

Not too long after his phone buzzed in response.

* * *

 

Sasuke sat on his carpeted floor, heaving out his millionth sigh. The cats moved around him, sensing their owner’s worries. They tried their best to comfort him. Solomon flopped onto his back, revealing his stomach- ready to be rubbed. The dog’s pink tongue stuck out as he huffed out loud breaths. This was his best attempt at cheering up Sasuke.

It didn’t seem to be working.

The raven wasn’t one to sulk around. Once someone left him, which rarely happened, it was their loss. Sasuke didn’t give a single fuck.

This time, though, he did care.

He exhaled loudly one more time. Nala jumped up to climb up to the pale man’s shoulders. She curved her body around his head. She licked the man’s face. Simba purred loudly and walked around Sasuke. brushing along him as he did. Solomon yipped, wagging his tail.

They were all trying their best to help Sasuke.

Sasuke heard his phone buzz just when he had decided he wanted to stop being useless and get some work done. He’d just work a bit, then some more and then more until he wasn’t thinking about this.

He argued on whether or not he wanted to check the text he had just received.

He might as well, he thought, he was going to get up anyway.

The raven gently removed Nala off his shoulders and stood up on his feet, grabbing his phone from the floor on his way up.  

It was a message from Naruto.

The raven sucked in a deep breath, not expecting this at all.

Sasuke’s heart pounded fast as he read the first half of the messaged. A slight flutter in his stomach motivated Sasuke to get to the full text as soon as possible.

His palms were sweaty and cold.

**_I’m free this Sunday, a date sounds good._ **

Sasuke felt like jumping in excitement and shouting a victorious ‘yes’ but realised how uncivilized it was and instead constructed their date in his head. He had tried not to think about it just in case he was rejected but now that he had been put up on the offer and he could think about it all he wanted.

He felt like a teen going out on his first date.

He shook his head and lossed his grip on his phone, one he hadn’t realised was so tight.

_I’ll pick you up at 6:30._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Sasuke and Naruto already know each other for about a year? Major time skip much? whoops. 
> 
> I hate editing so much. Cut me some slack, I'll go back and edit it again in the morning.


	3. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute date is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no hatred towards anyone struggling with alcoholism, so please don't take the context in this chapter as my personal thoughts and opinions.

“You’re an idiot.” His voice was monotonous, and pointy daggers.

Naruto groaned. “Well, excuse me for not being a hundred percent all go when it comes to being in a relationship with my best friend’s brother.”

“You said yes to date though.” He brushed back his ginger hair, strapping it into a little clip to keep it in place.

“I’m not a hundred percent down but that doesn’t mean I’m not at least, like, fifty percent into it.” Naruto looked at his friend. He was lying on his big bed, pressed into white sheets, on his stomach; face buried inside his equally white pillow.

Gaara leaned back in his chair to look at Naruto. “Sasuke’s a good catch.” He’d say that because of his looks. “I still can’t believe he got the hots for you.” An insult towards Naruto’s looks.

“Shut up.” Naruto moaned, irritated. He would throw his pillow at him but Gaara would probably kill him.

Gaara smoothened out his frilly black dress. “Yeah, yeah.” He looked down at his nails with disinterest. He leaned close to the mirror he was facing and started to apply the the black eyeliner he was holding in his hand.

“Are you going to wear a wig?”

“No,” Gaara smacked his lips together. “That shit’s itchy. Won’t be able to bare it all day.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Gaara moved his bangs around, trying to put it into the perfect place. “Sure you don’t want me to go on that date with Sasuke for you?” A joke.

Naruto snorted. Gaara laughed.

Gaar No Sabaku, a closeted gender fluid human being. Today he was taking the first step to becoming more comfortable with who he was. Naruto Uzumaki, his friend for years, someone that knew basically everything about him, finally convinced him to go out and find people that loved what he loved.

“I’ve never been to a convention before.” Gaara mummered.

Naruto got off from the bed and made his way to his friend. “There’s a first time for everything. Who knows, you might really like it.”

“Yeah, as if it’s a walk in the park.” Gaara got up from his stool so to face Naruto. “Anyway, who gives a fuck? I’m not scared.”

“I  see that.” Naruto smiled. “You’ll make friends easily so it’s fine.”

“I don’t need needs friends.” He snorted.

Having someone with a similar life style is always great, but Naruto wouldn’t say that aloud though. Gaara knew that. It’s why he agreed to go. Instead, Naruto laughed. “True, who needs friends when they already have a cool one like me.” The blond poked his cheek.

“Don’t touch me you idiot. This makeup took time.”

“No kidding, it’s been hours.”

“If you knew how time worked, you’d be able to tell that it took me just under an hour to completely dress up.” Gaara’s face lit up in triumph, he was proud. He had obviously been doing this for a while.

“How long have you been closeted exactly?” Naruto raised his brow. He thought, with how hard girls complained about eyeliner it must have taken time.

“Since the beginning of high school… that’s when I started buying ‘girl’ clothes too.” Gaara thought back.

Naruto nodded.

Gaara had moved to a city over, giving away the secret location of his spare key to one of the closest people in his life, Naruto. The blond decided to give his old friend a surprise visit during a holiday, one semester into the first year of university. Naruto decided to use the hidden key to enter and therefore had chosen to be met with a Gaara in clothes he loved on himself the most. Naruto then continued to walk into the apartment, surprised his best friend, ate dinner then caught a train back home.

Gaara couldn’t be happier with a reaction. The ginger had decided to describe his situation a week after. Naruto had simply responded with “your body your rules. I think the all frill is pretty rad.”

“Do you at least want me to give you a ride to the station?”

“No,” Naruto declined. “I like the walking.”

“Wow, saving the environment, amazing.”

Naruto kissed his teeth. “Leave me alone.”

“By the way,” Naruto knew that tone and he didn’t want to know what was coming next. “About your dad-

“What about him?” Naruto decided to answer in a monotonous voice, cutting his friend off.

“Nothing specific about him. Just, how is he coping?”

Naruto ignored the question and walked out of the room while gesturing his best friend to follow along. Which he did.

“It’s been almost nine years. You’re already twenty-five” Gaara normally would never be the one to interfere. Naruto would come to him when he need to talk...but this situation was getting out of hand.

Naruto halted in his spot. He heard Gaara open up a closet behind him. Then zipper opening up. His feet slipping in then the stomp of his, now dressed, feet on the ground.

“He was in a though situation.”

The blond turned around to face the ginger.

“And-

“Stop justifying what he’s done.” Naruto bluntly shot down.

“I’m not trying to justify.” Gaara’s temper was rising, but he knew this situation was his fault so he tried his best to not lash. A  glare was situated on his face still. “That’s his job-

“Then conversation over.” He glared and turned away.

“Honestly you’re such a fucking brat.”

“Whatever.” Naruto grunted.

“I’m leaving.” His voice was stern, dismissal. As if he’d been hurt the most. Gaara opened up his front door and shut it behind him, leaving Naruto inside his empty apartment and a shattered frame on the ground. He had shut that door hard.

Naruto sighed, stepping back. “Fuck…”

* * *

 

Sasuke’s eyes shifted from his menu to the front door of the restaurant. He hadn’t been waiting long but he was still anxious. What if he got stood up? What would he do then?

He’d known Naruto for a while, a year if not more, and he knew that Naruto would be more mature about the situation. He would call ahead and cancel.

Sasuke shifted in his chair. Just as he reached out for the glass of water set in front of him, his attention was knocked towards the front door as a ringing bell alerted an entrance. Naruto stood tall in a pretty, slim, beige coat. Sasuke could see little sparkles of water in his blond hair. Sasuke looked out of the window beside him, there was gentle snow falling out of the dark night sky. It was piling up. Out of nowhere he felt the chills of the air blowing through the cracks of the window.

“Sasuke,” The raven’s neck snapped to the side as his awareness fell to the man in front of him. The pain created at the sudden movement made him wince. Certainly, the reaction was very obvious because Naruto made a face that read ‘Oh shit, that must have hurt’.

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s breath barely held on. “Ah- sit.” He offered, his hands gestured to the seat in front of him.

“Thanks,” Naruto smiled as he pulled out the chair.

The both stared at each other.

This wasn’t exactly awkward to say the least. They had been to lunch together plenty of times. Always had something to talk about. They got along well. Just today… okay maybe it was a little bit weird but that didn’t mean they had to address the elephant in the room.

“So about the inevitability of death.” Naruto started off.

Sasuke stared at his date, blinking as slow as possible. “Out of everything you start with.”

“I think it’s a nice ice breaker, actually.” Naruto said in a smug tone.

“So it seems.” Sasuke leaned back, slightly getting more comfortable. A small smile spread across his face.

“I didn’t make you wait long, did I?” Naruto looked down at his menu.

“Long enough for me to decide what I wanted to eat.”

“Must have be long then. Princess here has a hard time choosing.” Naruto chuckled.

“Who’s princess exactly?” Sasuke questioned in a threatening tone.

Naruto laughed in a nervous manor. “Oh, have you ever tried duck?” He shifted the topic.

“No, I haven’t.” Sasuke replied, his face plastered in the expression of ‘that’s what I thought’.

“I’m weird about eating it.” Naruto grimaced. “Heard it’s just like chicken though…” He pondered off.

“That’s what they say about rabbit too.” The thought spurred from seeing the item on the menu in front of him.

“And have you tried rabbit?”

“I must agree with the statement.” He didn’t take long to reply. He wasn’t all for it, but it was being served at a party and it’s be rude if he just refused to eat.

“And that’s all folks.” Naruto laughed under his breath.

“That’s quite morbid.” The raven waved over a waitress.

“You’re the one who ate it.”

Sasuke shrugged. It was good so he didn’t really have anything to say to that.

“May I take your order, sirs?” The waitress held up her posture.

Sasuke went through his order, giving Naruto a few more seconds to decide what he wanted. Naruto finally handed his menu over to the waitress and went for the duck. The blond smiled at the waiter as she walked away, her little black bun tied on top her head was utter perfection, he noticed.

“I thought you were weird about eating it.” Sasuke said.

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘till you try it.” Naruto shrugged.

“Sure,” Sasuke was happy with this conversation being so normal. Especially since their last encounter was him kissing Naruto, practically without the blond’s consent. It sounds really bad when he phrased it like that but that was how it was. He was just glad Naruto didn’t punch him to the ground and ran away screaming.

See, it could’ve been worse.

“What have you been up to lately?” Naruto tapped his finger on the table covered by a white sheet. There were flower in between them, he could smell them in the air. Or maybe it was the restaurant itself. There’s was light music filling the silence between the two.

“Just business, all the boring stuff. What about you?”

“You know, dogs and such.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” The raven responded. “How’s Kurama?”

“Sorry about scaring the living daylights out of your cats.” Naruto chuckled.

“That’s interesting because I was pretty sure my cats scared him.” Sasuke’s visage displayed a smug expression.

“Not at all. Kurama wouldn’t think twice before slicing and dicing, he’s been raised in the wild most his life.”

“And you’re proud?” Sasuke adjusted his eating.

“Of course I am.” Naruto brushed back some of his loose hairs. Naruto leaned forward. “Who’re you trying to impress, Sasuke?” His voice was gentle, a small sigh of comfort released past his lips. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a soft smile, but there was mischief in his eyes.

“Trying to impress?” Sasuke stared back, no hesitation clear on his face. Sure, he might have taken Naruto out to a fancy restaurant but this wasn’t what Sasuke was going to impress Naruto through. “I’ve already impressed them.”

“Oh, and do they know you have?”

“You’re sitting in front of me aren’t you?”

A deep smile spread across Naruto’s face even though he tried his best for it to disappear, it wouldn’t. “You’re too cocky.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Sasuke said suggestively.

Naruto’s expression dropped. “Don’t get so a _head_ of yourself.” Naruto laughed.

“Is that a follow up dick joke or…”

Naruto laughed. “And you call me stupid.”

“That’s because you are.”

“Whatever.” Naruto chuckled.

* * *

 

Naruto burped in satisfaction. “I wasn’t expecting it to be that good.”

“Gross.” After sasuke said that word he let out a small burp.

Naruto started to laugh. “Gross, you say but you’re the same.”

Sasuke looked away, slightly flustered.

“It’s natural, it’s natural.”

“Just don’t fart on me and say that.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Sasuke,” Naruto stopped, dramatically. “Now it’s you who’s being gross.”

Sasuke ignored him and continued walking.

“Tonight was very fancy.” He wasn’t sure if this was the end of it. He wouldn’t mind if it would last longer.

“There’s a,” Sasuke paused, unsure if he wanted to continue. Should he drag this on longer? Would Naruto be annoyed? “A lake park, not too far from here.” He cleared his throat. “Would you want to go see it?”

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled without giving the offer a second thought. He replied so fast you’d think he didn’t even think before replying.

“Did you bring your car or?”

“No, I walked.”

“Then, let me drive us. It’s a bit far too walk.”

Naruto nodded, following behind his date.

Sasuke didn’t bother to hold Naruto’s door open for him, instead he clicked the button on his keychain and let the beeping sound give the blond permission to enter the car.

“Rude,” Naruto commented, half-heartedly.

“What?” Sasuke asked genuinely.

“You’re supposed to open the door for me.” There was a twinkle in his eyes.

“Sorry, princess.” Sasuke smirked at him as he ignited the engine. “Are you going to put your seatbelt on or would you like me to help you with that?”

“I’d tell you to fuck yourself, but I had this one coming.” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke took a turn at the green light. The streets were empty and there were no cars around.

“Don’t you even want to run a red light at times like these?” Naruto looked outside his window, he wanted nothing more than to press the button that would lower the glass to let cold air rub against his face.

“No,” Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

“You’re no fun at all,”

“And you’re supposed to be the son of the mayor.” Sasuke pointed out, then bit back his tongue. Probably shouldn’t bring up the father on a date with someone who hated his father.

Naruto’s thought wandered off with that phrase.

Nine years, huh? He had lived just a few years, under half of his life, without his dad. Why would that man have effect on who he was now? The rebellion Naruto that followed would have happened with or without his dad’s permission so it didn’t impact that either.

But the same could be said for his mother.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke said softly.

“Hm?” Naruto snapped out of the trance he was in. “It’s been too long for me to care about stuff like that.” The blond laughed it off.

Sasuke hesitantly smiled, not knowing what other expression he could offer.

“The snow,” Naruto began. “It’s already made a dust thin layer for itself.” He couldn’t wait to walk on it and hear back the soothing crunches under his feet.

“Too cold?” Sasuke interpreted the other way.

“Nah, I have my jacket.” He picked at it’s top button. “You got something too?”

“I threw it on the back seat.” Sasuke replied.

“Do you do this a lot?” Naruto said after they passed by a couple of street lanterns, light to dark and repeat, in comfortable silence.

“Do what?”

“Take cute boys out to a park, in the middle of the night and in cold weather to boot?” Naruto smiled.

“No, you’re the first.” Sasuke almost let a smile slip. “I thought I test it out before I’d go all out.”

“You’re annoying.” He said in a halfhearted tone.

“Should be used to the fact that I’m better than you.” Sasuke said in a relaxed tone.

“Hey, Sasuke, do you think icicles will form tonight as well?” Sasuke lifted his brow at the sudden change in topic, his eyes still on the road. “I think that way the icicle up your ass will make more friends.”

“Funny.” Sasuke pulled into a parking spot.

“Thank you, I’m not sure why I didn’t take up comedy as a career instead.” Naruto looked at his date. “It would’ve paid more too.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, getting out of the car. Once he was out he locked it. Naruto was still inside.

The blond finally realized that they had arrived and made a move to get out of the car. Except the car was locked. He didn’t notice until he had tried to open the door a few times. Before he could unlock the car door, Sasuke could be seen through the window he was looking out from.

“After you, m’lady.” Sasuke said after opening the door and stepping aside for Naruto.

Naruto sat back, his blue eyes filling with humour and surprise. “Why thank you, kind sir.” He said coming out of the car. “You’ve finally learned how to treat the wonderful things in life.” He walked past Sasuke. “Where are we off to?” He turned back to address the raven.

“Follow me,” Sasuke said and Naruto followed.

Sasuke reached the gates and pulled on them. They wouldn’t open. He tried again, hoping that they’d be stuck in place instead of being locked.

“It’s locked?” Naruto called out behind him.

“Seems like it.” He signed, his shoulders slouched down in slight disappointment.

“This is K park, isn’t it?” Naruto asked. He hadn’t been here since the opening ceremony, almost over a decade ago. His father had made this in honour of his mother. He was serving his first term back then, now he’s onto the third.

“Ah, yeah,” Sasuke was distracted.

“The Japanese style garden my dad had gotten built…” Naruto said more to himself than Sasuke.

“Yes,” Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

“Let’s hop over,” Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Jump the fence.”

Sasuke was taken aback. “What?”

“It’s fine,”

“Just cause you dad had it built doesn’t make it yours, you know.” Sasuke looked towards the gate again. “This is public property.” He meant it as a joke, but not really.

Naruto was already on top of the gate, it wasn’t tall; just under a few inches above Naruto’s height. “Are you coming or not?” Naruto jumped.

“You… idiot!” Sasuke called behind and started climbing over. His skinny jeans weren’t really helping him. He wondered how Naruto had gotten over. Then again he had averted his eyes from oggling.

Naruto wasn’t that far from the gate. “Come on.” He waved.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Sasuke said.

“And yet here we are.” Naruto smiled. “Things like this are okay once in awhile, ya know.”

“You’re excited.”

“I am,” He said walking slowly now, to match Sasuke’s pace.

“You’ve been here before?”

“Opening ceremony.” He was obligated to come then. Now he refused to. Honor the death of his mother? This was the best his father could do for his mother?

“Been a while,” Sasuke said.

“It’s all coming back to me though.” He said softly. “My mother, loved the japanese parks from back home.” Naruto was born in Canada but his mother’s home was his own.

“She was a psychologist, right?” He said after a few seconds of staring at Naruto. He didn’t know what to say. Talking about his mother… if he wandered off from the topic it might seem rude, if he pushed the topic he’d seem intrusive.

Amazing place to bring someone on a first date, Sasuke. Their mother’s memorial. How smart. He was cursing himself hundred times over.

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled. “My mom loved her job ‘cause it involved lots of reading about what interested her. She loved that.” He turned to Sasuke. “She would have bugged you to death to read your stuff.”

“Oh?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “That’s an honour in words alone.” He gave a small smile.

Naruto smiled back. “Anyway,” Naruto sighed, a relaxed exhale of breath. “Have you written anything more? How’s your book coming along.”

“Still working through it.”

“You’re done writing it through?” It had been almost two years, Sasuke had said.

“Yeah, it’s in the editing phase.” Sasuke walked calmly beside Naruto, glancing at him occasionally.

“Are you going to publish?” Naruto looked straight at him.

“No.” Sasuke said right away, like an answer he had seared into his brain, set with a command to never reconsider the thought again after that one time. A firm decision made years ago.

“I get to read it though.” It was not a question.

“Since you’ve been begging me, there’s no helping it.”

Naruto laughed. “If I weren’t to beg you wouldn’t let me.”

“You could threaten me.”

“How could I threaten you when everything important to you is just inked onto paper?” Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank gaze. “And all you have is your cats and I’m against animal abuse.” He laughed. A sudden shift from what he had just said before. It had just left him. He’d been reading too many greek mythology and old english works recently. Could you blame him?

“I have a brother too.”

“You couldn’t careless about him.” He giggled. “There wouldn’t be any point.”

“Well there’s the mutual pleasure we could share from him being in pain.”

“Honestly, you’re such a weirdo.” Naruto laughed. “That sounded oddly sexual.”

“Stop.” Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, but whatever he had imagined wouldn’t leave him.

Naruto laughed mischievously.

They walked in silence, moving around, along, the pathway leading them to the bridge; their desired destinations.

“Look, Sasuke,” Naruto pulled on Sasuke’s jacket to get his attentions. With his fingers still pinching the cloth of Sasuke’s sleeves, his other extended out to point. “That cloud, that cloud over there… looks like a dick.” And he laughed.

“Very mature,” Sasuke looked up. “But it looks more like a… okay yes, definitely a cock.”

Naruto snorted out a laugh. “And that one,” he pointed to a cloud near by the previous one he pointed to. “That one looks like a frisby.”

“It looks more like a UFO to me.” Sasuke joined in.

“Maybe it is one,” Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Maybe they’re here to take your brain, do some prostate penetrations.”

“Easy, that doesn’t happen right after the first date.” Sasuke immediately wanted to take that back after it left him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock evident in his eyes, his date’s words had caught him off guard. Soon his wide eyes clenched together as he started to laugh, hard.

Sasuke looked at him with regret on his face. “Stop.”

“I’m just,” He breathed in. “I’m just not used to you making-

“Yeah, yeah.”

Naruto let a few more giggles escape him. He breathed in a sign of content and slightly shivered from the air around him. “That one over there, Sasuke, looks like you.”

“No it doesn’t.”

The cloud was round and oddly shaped, it had a few weird spikes dragging on top of it.

“Looks more like a tomato.” Sasuke added on.

“Yeah, which is why it looks like you.” Naruto grinned cheekily. “You tomato freak.”

“Honestly, you’re such a loser.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Come up with better insults, ramen freak.”

“Hey! No need to get personal.” Naruto’s voice was still light hearted. “Ramen has done nothing to you.”

“Look, that one looks like you.” Sasuke redirected.

“That’s a blob.”

“Exactly.”

“I hate you.” Naruto smiled.

“No you don’t.” Sasuke found out that Naruto’s smiles were very contagious. He also discovered that one thing he definitely admired when it came to the blond was his expressions, always forever changing. Never as stoic as him. Not afraid to let his emotions be evident.

Sasuke adored it.

He stared at Naruto as his eyes almost shut, mouth wide open. Then watched as his eyes opened up more and his mouth thinned down to smile. He looked as Naruto’s eyes began to trace over his features. His mouth frowning, then moving to speak.

“Huh?” His voice was low.

“I said,” Naruto tilted his head, Sasuke’s eyes followed. “Are you okay? You just faded off.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay.” Sasuke snapped out of it. His noir night eyes clashed with his aquarium blue eyes. “I think,” he looked down at his watch, his eyes moved to trace over Naruto’s features as they made their way down to Sasuke’s wrist. “It’s getting late.”

“Oh,” his reply took a while, it was laced with light shock. “I see…” Naruto had fun today.

“Do you want me to drop you back?” Sasuke offered.

Naruto would have refused, but having Sasuke’s company a while longer wouldn’t be all that bad. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Let’s go then.” He gestured Naruto to follow.

They reached the gate.

“Good thing it’s well into the night.” If there were any weird people walking around to take their picture shit would go down. Breaking into a park late at night. A memorial park at that. Maybe things could be twisted around and thrown into the papers.

_‘Naruto Uzumaki takes his lover to his Mother’s memorial park’_

Followed by stupid bullshit of Sasuke and him being together for so long and Naruto finally wanting to share his experiences with someone he has loved for years. And how’d they concur it all together.

Naruto almost laughed while imagining it.

_Af if._

Now-a-days people were becoming more accepting to the LGBTQ+ community but Naruto wouldn’t want something like this up for people to see. It could impact Sasuke.

Though the Uchiha was openly gay, there wasn’t much coverage of his sexuality or partners. So, this could lead to issues for him.

Naruto was out, loud, and proud to be bisexual. But he also had to think about how this could impact his father.

Sure, they didn’t have the best relationship but Naruto knew his mother would be disappointed in him if he let his father down. After all she had...

Naruto’s mood was turning sour.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said not as genuinely as he had intended it to be.

Sasuke lifted a brow, to pry farther but not in a straightforward sense. Naruto had shared many things with him. They had become good friends over the year. He was allowed to pry , jus ta little.

“I was just thinking about how it would be if us coming here was released to the press.”

“I wouldn’t really care.” Sasuke shrugged. And why would he? He was the young owner of an international multi-million company. He was used to this. He was used to random articles written about him in his home country. They weren’t all that big here since Sasuke hadn’t come to western branch until his older brother had decided he wanted to quit. Sasuke mostly handled the eastern branch, the main branch, but promoted someone else to cover there and moved to the newer addition of the company, the eastern branch. Itachi had been here longer than he had been. It was his brother getting the media attentions. Not him.

“Now with Itachi deciding to pick up an acting career,” Sasuke began. “The attention will remain on him. I’m in the clear.”

“Savage.” Naruto laughed.

“Hey, if he can cover me. Why should I complain?”

“True,” Naruto waited on the passenger side of the car for Sasuke to unlock it. It rang; open. “You know, the little clicky button is on the key so to unlock the car faster.”

Sasuke sat into the car and strapped himself in. “Seatbelt.” He smirked at Naruto, clearing saying ‘yes, I ignored your insult’.

“Loser,” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shrugged, pulling out.

Naruto, now not wandering around and inside of a warm car, felt very tired. Sleepy. His head started to tatter to the side.

The ride back was silent.

* * *

 

“Naruto.” His voice was gentle. His hands were soft. The way he shook Naruto only made the blond lull into deeper sleep. “Naruto…” He said a bit louder, thinking Naruto couldn’t hear him.

Naruto slightly mumbled under his breath, and pushed Sasuke’s hands away from him.

Sasuke sat back in his seat, not knowing what to do in such a situation.

He looked at Naruto then away, his eyes also started to feel heavy.

Naruto’s expressions were as lively asleep, as they were awake. He fidgeted and grumbled under his breath. He tossed. He turned. Even in the small amount of space he had.

A small smile spread across Sasuke’s features. His head was leaning on the seat he sat on, his body turned. He had subconsciously curled up on himself, gathering the heat around him to sleep.

His eyes closed, and opened. Repeat. Then finally shut.

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was Sasuke’s face.

Naruto panicked.

‘I did not drag Sasuke to bed last night!’ Naruto shouted, internally. Telling himself this to convince himself. He had a glass of red wine tops. He should’ve at least _remembered_ if he’d slept with Sasuke.

The second thing he noticed was that they were still in Sasuke’s car.

‘Oh my fuckin-’ he couldn’t believe. ‘We fucked in the car on our first date.’ He was confused.

Naruto looked around frantically, slowly coming to his senses.

Sasuke grumbled and Naruto sort of panicked. His eyes opened and met Naruto’s. His noir orbs dilated in shock. He got up, Naruto subconsciously pressed back into the door behind him.

“You, ah,” Sasuke wiped his eyes, still slightly drowsy. “You fell asleep on the way back.” He explained.

“Oh… ah, I see.”

“I think I fell asleep waking you up.” Sasuke swept back his hair.

Naruto laughed. He had never had such an experience. He was glad though, that the area he’d been living in had improved, become safer, since the project his dad had launched the year before. He didn’t have to worry about a missing kidney… or other stuff. Not that there had been such incidents but you could never be too sure.

Naruto almost laughed at what he’s been thinking instead he choked it back and, “Breakfast?” He suggested.

Sasuke looked down at his wrist watch. Six a.m. “Yes.” He smiled slightly. “Thanks for your hospitality.”

“Stop this.” He wasn’t here for a polite Sasuke.

They laughed.

* * *

 

“Eggs and bacon.” Naruto said. “That’s as fancy as I can get.

“Can you get any whiter?”

“I’m half white, leave me alone.” Naruto laughed. “At least I’m not suggesting crumpets and jam.”

Sasuke snorted. “Egg and bacon it is.”

“Go take a shower.” Naruto offered. “I’ll hang some clothes out for you.”

“I can shower when I get home, it’s fine.”

“It’s already six.” Naruto looked at him. Sasuke had work, he could offer at least this for rudley sleeping in the raven’s car and refusing to wake up; leading them to both uncomfortably sleeping in Sasuke’s car.

This was going to be a story to be told.

“I don’t need to- ah, shit…” Sasuke pulled out his phone to look through his calendar. “Meeting at eight.” He bit his lip. Why the fuck did he set a meeting so early in the morning? “I’ll be borrowing your shower then.” It took him a while to register that this was normal for him. Waking at six, having a meeting early. Getting there on time. Naruto was just a new addition to his routine.

A good addition.

“I have an extra toothbrush too, it’s in the cupboard on top of the sink. It’s still packed.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke called out behind him.

He’d been saved.

* * *

 

With toast in one hand, a coffee mug in the other and damp hair Sasuke stared at the TV screen in front of him.

_“There’s not much I can reveal, let’s just say the fans have all the right reason to be eager.”_

Sasuke watched his older brother give the interview at a morning T.V. show.

Itachi’s first movie was hitting the cinemas soon. An actor. That was what he had the passion to be.

“I’m proud of him.” Naruto took a sip of his milk-coffee. “I went to one of the shootings with him, he’s really good.” His expression gave of ‘impressed’.

Sasuke could never make the time to fly down to L.A,. where the movie was being filmed, even for a single day. “Well, he didn’t get a lead role for nothing.”

“I suppose so.” Naruto smiled.

“The trailer looked good.” Sasuke carried off.

Even a glimpse of his acting made some people turn from the rumour of “bought his way into the industry”.

“It was,” Naruto put down his empty mug. “Are you going to the red carpet?”

“Yes, I made sure to be able to go there, at least.” Sasuke wiped his mouth for some ghost crumbs. “Will you be there?”

“Yes,”

There was a moment of silence.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to go there with him. But that would start rumours. Plus, they had only gone on one date so trying to become something official in such a way wasn’t the best idea.

“I’ll see you there, then.” Sasuke smiled.

“And I will see you.” Naruto said, not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke got off the stool on the kitchen island. He looked down at his wrist watch and sighed. He should be leaving. “I should probably go now.” Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

“Oh, ah, yeah,” He stammered. He wanted him to stay longer. It felt so natural having him at his home. Sasuke and Naruto had spend a lot of time together over the past year. “Let me walk you out.” A question.

Sasuke nodded.

The two walked towards the door. Sasuke put on his shoes. The only thing he was wearing of his own. The rest was Naruto’s. He was holding a plastic bag full of his clothes from the other night.

“I had fun last night.” Naruto smiled.

“I did too.” Sasuke’s lips slightly curved. Sasuke opened up the front door a tiny bit but didn’t leave.

Naruto leaned in until his lips touched Sasuke’s. Then he stepped back. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Sasuke simply nodded and left.

Naruto closed the door and went back to his kitchen. He wasn’t some pubescent high school boy but his heart was going a mile a minute from the tiny kiss he had just shared with Sasuke.

He sat down on the stool he was sitting on a second ago and put his head down.

He really had fun on that date. Sasuke’s company was something he had grown to love over the time he’d known the raven. Sure, he might have hated the guy’s guts at first but that was because… either way now him and Sasuke had become very close.

...Still the last thing he would’ve ever expected was for Sasuke to have liked him from the second he had seen him. Sasuke wasn’t the type. He wasn’t a romantic. Neither of them were. But just knowing such a thing made Naruto’s heart race faster. His face fluster. It was one thing appreciating someone having a crush on you and another thing knowing that the person you like likes you back.

And this… seemed like the latter.

He got up to look at the time. He decided to take a little nap until it was time to open shop. Kurama was being held at Kiba’s house so he needed to go grab him later as well.

Naruto was suddenly in a good mood.

* * *

 

Sasuke shut the car door after getting inside. He could feel the hot red trail starting to linger from his cheek to up his face and down his neck. With his pale complexion, he didn’t have to guess twice to know that a blush was spreading all across his face.

What was he? A twelve year old? Getting flustered over a little kiss.

Then again, growing up it was always just getting good grades and now it’s making good business. He had never really experience liking… just mostly fucking. This slow burn romance was so… indescribable, just that.

He had kissed many people but the way the space between Naruto and him would spark until their lips met was so different, so special. He loved every second of it.

He lifted his head up. He needed to get to his apartment, change and get to the meeting. He had really saved time by showering at Naruto’s.

He didn’t really expect waking up to Naruto and showering at his house to be played out in such a context.

* * *

 

Naruto looked at the calendar. He already knew what the date was. He stilled looked to make sure. Because if he mistook it then he wouldn't have to go today. He could stall it one more day… even though he’d already been stalling a year. Everyday the thought becoming less and less vague inside his head.

Visiting his mother’s grave always weighed down on him. _Always._ From the first time, nine years ago.

Kuram’s started to yip at his side, feeling the atmosphere around his owner. Naruto leaned down to tend to him. He scratched behind his orange ear. “It’s okay, Kurama. We all have to do this atleast once a year. I won’t be able to go next year if I don’t go this year.” He smiled sadly.

Kurama whimpered as his ears fell and his head tilted.

“I won’t be able to face her, ya know. It’s already hard enough.” He got up and left to shower. Today was going to be a long day.

This time of the year wasn’t a walk in the park

* * *

 

Naruto put the pretty white lilies on his mother’s grave and stepped back. “Hey, ma.” He smiled. “You rocking that white dress up in heaven too?” He tried to act like he was still small. From when his mother passed. He didn’t want his mother to know he’d grow older. He was still her little boy.

He smiled and began to talk about how his year had been, he talked about Itachi. Someone she’d never had the pleasure of meeting. And how his movie trailer was amazing. That he never thought he’d ever walk a red carpet.

He hated coming here but once he got here it was peace. He closed his eyes as a soft breeze swept past him, as if a hand caressing his cheeks.

When Naruto was ten his mother diagnosed with cancer. Thankfully it was still in it’s earlier stages so a surgery helped her out of it. Still, there was a lot of stress. First the shock of the news. Then a few day later the relief of the good news. Minato wasn’t mayor back then, but he was looked as a great candidate. It just happened to be one of the goals he was working towards in the same year as the surgery. Both were expensive. The Uzumaki family wasn’t in financial trouble though. They were able to manage.

Naruto didn’t know of this fact until he was almost sixteen. After his mother’s death.

When Naruto turned twelve the stress his father was harbouring was immense. He was a respectable man to many so to say he had started to kneel to alcohol would be brushed off easily. Minato’s stress grew with his alcoholism problems. During that time Kushina’s cancer reappeared.

Naruto being in his rebellious year, his dad being an alcoholic and his mother being in a fragile state were three things that tore the family apart.

When Minato was hit with the news he didn’t know what to do, so he drank some more.

Kushina started to understand it was an issue. It wasn’t healthy and after she had helped him recover she passed on.

Naruto blamed his father. Someone who was selfish enough. Someone that should have been saving rather than been saved. His father was selfish to drown himself in liquor.

He was the reason she was dead.

You can fix alcoholism whenever but you can’t bring people back from the dead.

Naruto grit his teeth, as he clench his fist.

After his mother’s funeral he had received many well wishes. So many ‘we’re only here for so long, our purpose is return to god’. And a shit tone of ‘it will get better’.

He was sick of it. His family was completely atheist too so he didn’t understand all of the “god this” and “god that”.

Deaths happen. He knew that. Young people lost their parents. He knew that.

But he was young and ready to blame someone other than god for such an occurrence.

He might be older now and he was much more mature but the thought of “if only your dad hadn’t been such a selfish prick you mother would be alive” screamed at the back of his head everyday. He knew his father blamed himself too. And to that all he wanted to say was: good. Because he should.

After his mother’s burial he was gone. Packed his stuff. Left a letter and crashed at Kiba’s house. Thier families were close. They didn’t question. They advised when asked. Best of all they let him be.

He was sixteen then. Two years from graduating and a long haul in front of him. He knew he couldn’t live at Kiba’s house for more than a month, though offered. He moved into a small apartment with a couple of other runaway teenagers. He met Gaara there. The one person he’d gotten immensely close to. The one that knew almost everything about him.

He worked, payed rent. Graduated with Honours. When to University. Got a job, moved downtown. Started his own business. After his dad started to clean up the area, his business started making better profit. He’d even made a name for himself in the dog training industry.

Yet still… everything felt like he was still sixteen. Freshly moved out. Just received the wounds of his mother’s leave. As if he were stuck on the day of his mother’s funeral.

“Ma, It’s been nine years since you’ve left.” His nose was stinging, like it always did before the pouring of tears that came after. “And…” He fell silent. He stopped the tears from falling to the best of his abilities. “I… I’ll see you again.” He started to make his way to his car.

He never said when. But it would always be this time, this date, this place just the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to write around 10,000 words. Please bare with me. Updates will take time.


	4. Ten Years, Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, ten years since I updated. Hiya. :)
> 
> Also, thank you so much wordstalktome aka Ime who drew that fanart out for me. Can you fucking believe it? I've linked Ime so check out the blog out and give Ime likes and reblogs. Lots of love.

                                     [](http://wordstalktome.tumblr.com/)

 

“Are you fucking crazy, Itachi?” Sasuke would rather rip all his hair out than do this shitty mess of catastrophe. No way in hell. “Naruto’s a fucking angel. You know what happens when when people like him, that are impossible to make angry, get angry? I’m not triggering that bomb. He’s gonna take the whole building down with me with his anger.” Sasuke put his pen down and started to move his chair left to right.

“Do not be childish.” Itachi let out a snort. “You have enough ignorance and arrogance to put up with it. Enough pride.” Itachi adjusted his bluetooth. Long distant calls were a pain but he had to deal with it for this situation. He was calling Sasuke on his break just before he had to shoot a scene. This issue was important to be dealt with.

“Naruto’s twice as stubborn as me, if not more.” Sasuke huffed.

Itachi chuckled because he knew it was true. “It’s been ten years, Sasuke. I hope you understand the concept of how long a decade is.” His voice turned more serious emphasizing the importance of the situation.

“I don’t think we have the right to.” Sasuke tried to convince his older brother. He moved away from his desk. He couldn’t look over files and argue with his brother at the same time. It was impossible.

“And why would you think that, exactly? I’m his best friend and you’re his boyfriend, If not us, then who?” Itachi scowled. Sasuke could feel it through the phone.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say to that. Instead he got off his chair and started to make way to his kitchen to get some water. On his way there his pets walked behind him in a chain. Simba, Nala, Solomone. Thier stupid master sometimes just locked himself up in a room and didn’t come out for hour. If they ever managed to get inside they’d be scolded and removed. They had to make the best of his appearance to the kitchen.

“Just, invite him over tonight and say it.” He said it like it was nothing.

“I-

“Sasuke, you should understand that this has been weighing down on both Naruto and the mayor. They need each other. We just need to push Naruto into place and they can work out the rest. Look, I’ve already set up everything on the father’s side of things. Three hours is all he asks for.”

The asshoel took the easier part of this disater mission. Sasuke could not believe what he was just about to say. “Fine, I’ll call him.” Sasuke leaned onto his counter after filling up a glass with water. The cats started to rub up against his legs. Solomon barked for attention. Sasuke kneeled down and gave ‘em all a scratch behind the ear. That was enough to lessen their excitement a bit.

“Good, just in time too.” There was some rustling from Itachi’s side of the call. “They are calling me back on set. Good luck.”

God knows he needs all the luck in the world. Forget that, may god give him mercy and strength to carry this stupid act out.

Sasuke signed. For now, he needed to look over all those documents sitting on his desk.

* * *

 

As much as Naruto loved dogs he always questioned his decisions when he was put into situations like this one. He tugged on the five dogs running like the wind in front of him. He was going to get dragged by them all and then be destroyed as a result. Naruto stopped at a stop light, or at least tried his best to; the dogs were very excited today.

“Come on guys, just hang on for another minute-

He got cut of by the ringing of his cell phone. He breathed out a sigh of annoyance. “I’ll deal with you later.” He said under his breath. The light lit green/ The displayed walking man made out of LED lights signalling ‘it’s safe to walk now’  excited the dogs even more.

Naruto groaned. Thank god he was just around the corner of his destination.

Jst a few more seconds of walking and he stopped in front of a double  glass door, the dogs at his side, he shoved them open and stepped away to make room for the dogs. “Come on, get in.” He said with patience.

They barked and wagged their legs in front of him as they strode inside. “In we go,” He opened up the pen full of fake grass and chew toys. The dogs filled up the area and quickly started doing their own things, they knew the drill. Now all that was left was showering each one and waiting for the owners to pick up their perspective dogs.

Naruto fished out his phones and looked through his recent calls. Sasuke’s name was written in red. Naruto huffed a sigh, he’d love to chat but he was on duty. Bastard should’ve know that… maybe it was an emergency then? They both enjoyed their jobs and didn’t want getting little personal text or calls in the duration of their efforts. It threw one off balance. They just had that understanding, thankfully.

He quickly texted his boyfriend.

_Sorry, I couldn’t pick up your call. I was out walking the dogs. They were being pretty rowdy. What’s up?_

“Ino,” He called out as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. “Ino,”

“I’m here,” Her voice pronounced through one of the walls towards the bathing areas. “I’m in the middle of drying Ben off.”

Ben is such a cute name for a dog, Naruto thought. He was a regular so NAruto knew for a fact that Ben had a cute personality to go with the face. Not that not all dogs weren’t cute in all ways possible.

“Is Sakura not here, yet?” He said, following Ino’s voice.

“I’m here,” The voice came from behind him. “Just finished cleaning up the pen, I was throwing out the trash bag. Welcome back, boss.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “When are the students coming in?”

“Sometime around ten, the school years just started back up again so the first day the come in a bit late. Why, what’s up?” She wasn't expecting such a question, Naruto normally let the volunteers up to her until she reported in about them.

Naruto phone buzzed and Naruto immediately started flipping through his phone.

Both the girls made an enthusiastic sound, they knew that tone by now. Whenever it rang, it was always the boss’s lover. The only private calls Naruto would accept would be Sasuke’s.

Naruto hushed them. “Don’t be nosy.” the girls giggled.

**_Come over._ **

Naruto furrowed his brows.

_Why, exactly? I’m in the middle of work._

**_Tonight._ **

_If you’re horny, you have a hand._

**_Send me nudes._ **

Naruto didn’t reply after that. What a dumbass.

And he thought it was some sort of emergency.

“There’s a lot of dogs today. I was hoping they were coming sooner.” Naruto replied to Sakura. “Okay, girls, let’s make this a good day. I have a few owners to meet today so I’m going to be out for a while. You know what to do.”

“Roger that,” The two girls said together.

All of Naruto’s dreams had started to take flight and right after he let Sasuke into his life too. He was like a lucky charm of sorts. After the clearance of the downtown neighbourhood, Naruto was able to buy the property next to his pet shop/shelter. He had been saving up plenty for the day to arrive so to be able to, _finally_ , put his life goal into motion.

Have a dog training salon next to a shelter and a pet shop moved into the middle. Through such a threeway business, owners could be able to take care of their pets through Naruto’s business alone.

The shelter was supervised by him, and when he was out, Sakura, and run by volunteers. The pet shop was minded by another worker while Naruto was out training owners and their dogs. Sakura and Ino worked the dog care portion of the training salon along with co-oping high school students. The commercialization of the area started bringing in customers and Naruto’s business inflated tremendously. Some credit was due to Sasuke for giving him tips and little lessons on how to manage it all.

Soon, he’ll be able to hire more staff, be able to expand his shop and give home to more strays.

Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship grew along with their own perspective businesses. Naruto let a smile slip on to his face. He couldn’t believe it had already been a year since they had started dating.

* * *

 

Later that night, Naruto did end up going to Sasuke’s place after a proper conversation with him.

“Listen, it works as easy as this: your book plus publish equals fantastic.” Naruto grinned, staring at Sasuke. With his legs folded in he sat comfortably at Sasuke’s black couch.

The cats were roaming on the carpeted floor beneath them, occasionally meowing. Solomon was snoring away in the corner on his big, comfortable and very blue bed. It had little white bones pattered onto it a a lot of bite marks; solomons way of saying “this my bed, do not the touch my sleep bed’. How cute.

“Here’s an issue,” Sasuke began and Naruto grumbled. Asshole always had to make things super complicated. “I don’t want to.”

_Liar._

Naruto leaned further into Sasuke. “But it’s written so well, it’s bound to be published soon enough.”

“It’s not that I don’t think it’s good, I just don’t want it out there.” _A Lie._ Sasuke felt guilty for lying to Naruto but it was better this way… plus it was a little white lie. It didn’t matter… right?

“Well, you’ve got to have a good reason for being so selfish about it.” Naruto let his head fall onto Sasuke’s chest, he pulled Sasuke down with him and lay on the couch. His boyfriend complied without the slightest of resistance.

Sasuke breathed heavily, heaving Naruto up slightly, then back down. “It’s not being selfish.”

“That’s how I see it.” He looked up at Sasuke with his big blue eyes. “Are you scared?” He said softly.

“I am not.” Sasuke said. “Not of publishing.” He continued slowly. Maybe if he talked about it a bit, Naruto would understand and let him be.

“Then what are you afraid off?” He pushed up, using Sasuke’s chest- maybe with a little too much excitement because his boyfriend winced. Still, this is the furthest this conversation had ever gone. He had the right to be happy.

Sasuke chuckled, being reminded of dog. Solomon acted just like this when he was finally getting a treat after being refused a couple of times. The sad expression; those big round eyes. The cuddling to convince him and then **bam** _,_ excitement when he was given the treat. He tried to lever himself up and kissed the blond, bringing him back down with his pale hands entangled in his sunshine hair as Sasuke deepened the kiss. He wanted for the kiss to continue but Naruto pushed away.

“The ‘kiss him till he forgets’ tactic isn’t going to work this time, bastard.” Naruto glared.

Sasuke smiled. “That’s not what I was trying to do.” Then he winked.

“Aha, right, sure you weren’t.”

Sasuke’s smile grew bigger.

“Shove it, I hate it when you smile.”

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto chimed in with his oh-so contagious laugh.

Nala jumped onto the sofa and leisurely walked over Naruto’s back. He almost giggled from the tickling padding of the feet on his back. The cat then jumped off of him and lay at the tiny space of Sasuke’s chest Naruto wasn’t covering with his body. Meaning Nala just shoved her butt in Naruto’s face.

“She hates you.” Sasuke chuckled and stroked Nala’s back with his pale hand.

Naruto got up and shrugged. “She just has a daddy complex.”

“Say daddy again.”

“Fuck off.” Naruto snorted. “You’re gross.”

Sasuke laughed.

Naruto smiled, looking at Sasuke. “That’s a red flag according to Tumblr.”

“You have quite an endearing expression for someone what’s discovered a red flag in their relationship.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Naruto grabbed a cushion and threw it on Sasuke’s face. It bounced on Sasuke head and fell on the floor behind him. The kitty unharmed. “Listen here, bastard, your tricks aren’t going to work on me today. I need an answer.”

Sasuke picked up Nala and put her on the ground. He got up, still lying but supported by one of his hands on his head. He heaved out a sigh, closing his eyes and then opening them to look at Naruto’s.

Naruto kept him pinned down with his gaze. He’d been waiting for almost a year and Sasuke’s arrogant ass refused to budge. Push had come to shove.

“Okay, Okay,” he gave in.

Naruto smiled in tumph. “Good. Go on then.” He sat back down next to Sasuke.

“Itachi’s already left the business...” Sasuke paused. Naruto nodded, encouraging him to continue. “The business my father has been working very hard to keep together for years before us. I’m the only one left. All his efforts, I can’t let them turn into nothing.”

“You don’t have to leave the business, Sasuke.” Naruto said softly. “You’ve been able to write and finish novels alongside doing all of these other duties. You can manage, I’m sure you can.”

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that simple. It took me years to finish those.”

“And all those years for what? What do they result in. Sasuke?” He said just as gently as before.

“Self-satisfaction.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He didn’t know what to say. Sasuke was being stubborn. He knew Sasuke wanted his work out there.

“You’ve finished two books, correct?” He said after a long period of silence between them.

“Correct.”

“Then, get them published.” He said with confidence. “At least those two.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto. _Unbelievable_. The expression read.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. _Well, go on, explain._ He responded.

“You know how long the editing process is going to be? The first book is a hundred thousand words, Naruto. Over three hundred pages, to put it in that perspective. I have no time. Being an author is a full time job.”

“There’s authors out there that have taken ten year- ten years, Sasuke- to publish their work. It doesn’t matter how fast you get it out there, it just matters that you’re happy with it.”

Sasuke didn’t seem convinced, though he was paying attention, no, he was contemplating the option. A third option.

“Just try one book out, even if takes you years.”

“I don’t want my father to think I’ve gone astray.” He sat up full on the sofa, and pulled Naruto in to sit in between his legs. “It started off with Itachi’s drama classes and now he has a movie coming out.”

“Your father was supportive in the end.” He held onto Sasuke’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, looking at their intertwined hands.

“I know, but it was because I’m still here.” Naruto could feel Sasuke’s soft breaths running by his ear with each word Sasuke spoke.

“Just,” Naruto exhaled loudly. “Just, please, get one out there. Use a pen name?” He suggested.

Naruto was pushing on this because he knew this is what made Sasuke happy. He wanted to see his boyfriend be proud about what he had written, he wanted to see Sasuke smile as he walked past book stores and saw his name written on the windows.

“Sasuke Uchiha’s Best Seller Available in Stores Now In Hardcover”

Or something like that. Naruto could see that.

Sasuke thought it over. “Fine,” He gave in. “But,” Sasuke tried to chain together his next sentence in a way that it would reduce the damage. He probably shouldn’t even be saying this but Sasuke knew it was for the best. Better for Naruto. “If I get on with the publishing...will you talk to your dad?” He finally said.

“About what?” Naruto was caught by surprise. This was the last thing he was expecting his lover to say.

“About,” He gulped as he saw the slow realization creeping onto Naruto’s face. The surprise slowly melted and burned into anger. _‘Well… fuck.’_  He thought.

Naruto was speechless. He had no words to voice out his complete and utter rage. He understood how hard this publishing deal was for Sasuke. He’d seen the battle Sasuke had had with himself about this very topic for the past two years. But, how _dare_ Sasuke compare his book story with the fight between _Naruto_ and _his_ father.

Naruto clenched his fist, pushed away from Sasuke and got up from the sofa. The cats, Simba and Nala, scattered away.

“Pease, Naruto just give him a few hours. Talk it out.” Sasuke’s motion of getting off the sofa was stopped by Naruto’s angry stare pinning him down. He sat back down.

When Naruto had told Sasuke about his troubles, trusted him, this wasn’t what he was expecting. He wanted support and he wanted to be told that what he was doing was right. He didn’t want his very own boyfriend taking Naruto’s father’s side rather taking Naruto’s.

Solomon woke up and immediately started barking. Naruto looked over to the dog and glared. Solomon whimpered, confused at the blond’s actions; he was normally so gentle and happy. All smiles. Sasuke glanced over to Solomon and then back at Naruto who was in the process of storming out of the apartment. He didn’t want to be near Sasuke for a long time. And the bastard better fucking understand that.

Even while he was outside of the apartment he could hear Solomon’s barking, faded slightly but still there.

Sasuke didn’t follow behind him.

* * *

 

Naruto calmly walked into this apartment and shut the door behind him as gently as possible. He didn’t want to upset Kurama. Luckily he had enough time to cool off a bit during the car ride home. He was angry throughout the journey home. He had been holding on to the damn steering wheel for so long that that his hand cramped and his knuckles turned all white. He hadn’t noticed until he had parked in the garage and snapped out of his rage; still gipping the wheel.

Kurama came yipping about to greet his master… or to get his boul filled up for food. One or the other, probably the latter. His bushy tails swung behind him as he jumped about for attention.

“I see you, buddy, just hold on a sec.” Naruto kneeled down to undo his laces. Kurama surrounded himself around Naruto’s scent, mainly walking about the one shoe Naruto had been able to get off. He didn’t dare put his snout inside the death trap though. He had learned from experiences, he also didn’t want to talk about it.

All done, Naruto’s shoes and sock were off and placed away onto a shoe rack. Naruto stayed seated on the floor near the entrance of his home as he brushed his hands through Kurama’s fur. This relaxed him. The fox laid his claws on Naruto’s thighs, an attempt of comfort, making the blond winced. “Gotta get you groomed, little foxie.” Naruto smiled.

Kurama yipped and snarled. No grooming for him, thank you. The word was seared in his brain and so was the process of it all.

The blond laughed. “I’m very scared.” He said in a faked pathetic voice. The fox gave him an unimpressed look. Naruto snickered and got off the floor. He dug through his pockets for his phone as he walked to the kitchen. He began typing.

_Won’t be able to come in for work for a while. Give my appointments out to those that can take it. If you need help, shoot me text. I’ll let you know when I’m coming back._

Naruto typed out and then erased the text, almost sending it to a group chat between him, Sakura and Ino. The two girls knew what they were doing so they could handle it but he should probably call in. It’d be more mature off him to do so.

Naruto needed some time off. The last time he’d gone through a shit mood like this he almost blew his chances with Sasuke-

Naruto snorted. He didn’t want to be thinking about that or him right now.

The blond opened up a bag of chicken bones and carcases, grabbing it from the fridge. They were a little cold, but Kurama liked them that way. He refilled the fox’s bowl up and threw the bag away. Kurama patted his way over to the food bowl and started eating right away. Of course the little rascal only came to him for the food. Still, Naruto still had to admit the fox comforted him well.

After sorting out a few things in his apartment, cooking, cleaning, etc., in an attempt of trying to get his mind off things but the more he thought he needed to get the thoughts out of him, the more they pestered him.

Naruto blew out a deep sigh. There was no escaping this. Sleep. Sleep is what he needed. Looks like Naruto was gonna have to head straight to bed no matter how much he wanted to avoid it and be productive instead.

“You join me when you want to, little kit.” Naruto smiled as he walked away to his room. The fox would eventually snuggle his warm and furry body next to him, lulling him into deeper sleep.

Naruto changed out of his not so comfortable clothes and into his pajamas. He lay back in his bad, enough room for two, and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for it to ring.

Ring...Ring...Ring- Click.

“Hey, Naruto?”

“That’s me, hi.” He tried his best to sound like his usual chipper self.

“What’s up?” Her voice was static but he could still hear her smile.

“I thought to let you know that your boss will be taking a few days off.” This was for the best. He needed a break. He was stressed and in no means did he want to act like an asshole to his co-workers when they hadn’t done anything to deserve the treatment. He had learned from how he had acted with Sasuke two years ago. He repeated the same reasoning inside his head again for the- he had lost count.

“You okay?” She cleared her throat. “How come?” Naruto wasn’t only her boss but also a friend. She had the right to ask.

“Doing just great, I will just be handling stuff from at home, gotta power through all that paperwork. Could you pass my appointments on to the new guy? I’m sure he can manage at this point, he’s through with his training.”

“You sure Lee is ready for that?”

Naruto chuckled and turned on his side and closed his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” He yawned. “Something tells me he’s an ambitious worker.” Lee was excited for just about anything he could partake in.

“I know you hate paperwork but don’t yawn, it’s rude.” Sakura giggled.

“Jesus, it’s eight p.m. I’m entitled to that much at this ungodly hour.” He laughed, stretching his back by lifting it off the bed.

“Old lady.” She laughed.

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

A week had passed, and Sasuke still wishes he could take it all back. Be able to say it better. He should’ve been able to calm Naruto down in the midst of his rage but instead Sasuke had withered away, his mouth opening and closing like a dumb fish.

Simba’s eyes curiously stared at Sasuke, his head tilted. He meowed. _What’s wrong human?_ Sasuke could almost hear him say.

Sasuke signed. Solomon walked into the room and immediately bounced up on top of the sofa and snuggled close to his owner. Sasuke waved his hand into Solomon’s fur. “Naruto’s angry.” He couldn’t believe that he had developed a habit of talking to his pets. It couldn’t be helped, they just stared at you and seemed to be asking questions, trying to converse. How could he not respond?

Sasuke sighed. He needed to go see Naruto. Hopefully he had gotten enough time to calm down by now.

* * *

 

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto’s workplace. It was just before closing time. Naruto wouldn’t return his calls or texts. His phone seemed to be off. Sasuke thought about calling into work but that didn’t seem like the right thing to do either.

But somehow showing up randomly at Naruto’s workplace, one that’s not too far from his home, seemed like the perfect thing to do.

_Shut up._

He cleared his throat and made his move. Sasuke walked carefully over to the front desk. The boy at the counter had a wide smile, but a nervous atmosphere. “Ah-um, we’re closing down.”

“I know,” Sasuke flashed a small smile to be polite, the kid seemed nervous he didn’t want to though him into an anxiety frenzy with his asshole expression that he has plastered on his face twenty-four seven. “I need to meet Naruto.”

The boy gulped, scared of the power Sasuke naturally carried around him. Was he some sort of... gangster? Mafia? He was asian… so yakuza? Why did he want to see his boss? Is that why Mr.Uzumaki hadn’t come into work for the past week?

 _Fuck._ He thought. He wasn’t about to out his boss. And he didn’t want to die either. He spoke with a little voice: “S-s-sorry, but we’re about to cl-close down and, and-and-

“I’m a friend of his-

“Mr.Uchiha?” The two men’s attentions fell to a door at the side of the room, which connected the main room to the dog care department.

“Haruno,” Sasuke turned his attention towards her.

“Here to see our _beloved_ boss?” She smiled… very strongly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Damn pinkhead had walked into Sasuke kissing Naruto just at the front of the door to his house and his pet shop. She should’ve minded her business and had gone home already. This was right about the time where their relationship was tops three months in and Naruto had hired his first co-worker. Her being Sakura. Nobody other than Itachi knew about them at that time, and now some of Naruto’s earlier employees had all the gossip.

Sakura and Sasuke had a very peculiar relationship that was mostly made out of two people that became giant assholes when it came to someone they loved. And they both loved Naruto very much. Long story short they keep each other in line and complete hate the other at the same time.

He sighed. At least all of Naruto’s co-workers were good friends with him and none of them had anything against either of the two boys in their very private relationship.

“Yes, so if you could be so kind as to point me to where he is, that’d be great.” Sasuke didn’t know how to smile and be polite back so he didn’t try.

Sakura said, her smile still in place though a little more relaxed. “Follow me.”

Sasuke nodded and walked right behind her but stopped as he was being led to the back exit.

“There’s a dumpster in the back, it’s where you belong, sweetie.” Sakura’s smile turned sarcastic and borderline scary.

Sasuke was baffled. “And the reason for this is what exactly?” He wouldn’t show any other expression than monotonous or she would win.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Don’t act innocent. What did you do to Naruto?” Her voice was very much contained considering her worry for Naruto and anger for the current situation.

“I don’t think that concerns you.” Sasuke said bluntly. “Now, where is _my_ boyfriend?”

Sakura scoffed. “He hasn’t come into work for like a week. Made an excuse about “paperwork” and made me _reschedule_ his appointments to _someone else_.” She elongated just to prove her point.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously he had done a number on Naruto after bringing up the whole family topic. He was only angry at himself… maybe Itachi but Sasuke was the one who didn’t handle the conversation well. Naruto loved his job and the fact that he wasn’t even coming in for it...

“Well?” She pressed trying to see what Sasuke was planning to do.

“Well, nothing. That’s between me and him.” He said firmly and walked away.

“A little thank you wouldn’t hurt.” She said behind him.

“Yeah, thanks.” He said without looking back.

Sakura rolled her green emerald eyes and walked back inside.

* * *

 

Sasuke pushed down the lump in his throat, finding it impossible to will up his courage and knock.

 _Just knock already you idiot._ He told himself over and over. Sasuke's hand lift up and caused the ring of keys in his hands to jingle. On of the keys could easily grant him access to the house without Naruto opening it from the other side. He wouldn’t do that though, he wasn’t that dumb to feelings. Naruto would become angrier, this would be one of the times this would be intrusion.

He knocked twice and there was no response. Then he rang the bell. He sighed when, again, he was met with silence. When he hand lifted up to knock, there was some shuffling on the other side of the door. He heared a hand twisting the lock, then the twisting it back. Sasuke stared at the keyhole and watched as it filled blue.

He reached for the door, letting his hand rest on it. “Naruto,” his name rolled of his lips in panic. He stammered, trying to come up with something else to say. “We need to talk.” Great save, Sasuke.

Note the sarcasm.

Naruto didn’t respond but he was still standing at the door. Sasuke could tell. “I know I fucked up, I should’ve considered your feeling and phrased mine more gently.”

“More gently?” Naruto’s loud voice said through the door. “You shouldn’t have said anything at all.” The voice lowered with each word.

Sasuke didn’t know how to respond to that so he stayed quiet. He didn’t want to take that part back, he didn’t regret bringing it up… just how he had said it.

“Is that all?” Sasuke couldn’t see Naruto, because -hello, there was a huge door in between them- but he could feel Naruto’s expressions with each word he said. Eyebrows furrowed, and blue crystal eyes at the point of waving oceans out. His voice didn’t break, that’s not what gave it away. It was the way he phrased what he said.

“No,” Sasuke said gently. “I’ll wait out here until you let me in.”

“Then you’re going to be out here a while.” Naruto walked away from the door.

Sasuke bit his lip and sat on the single step that elevated the entrance to Naruto’s house.

He had the whole day today and tomorrow and the day after. He had his phone and Naruto’s wifi password, and a million emails to reply to. He’s set for a while and then again when more work would flow through.

* * *

 

Sasuke jumped, his phone in his hand, when sudden claw scratching started to sound through his ears.  Kurama was trying to draw attention to his wants. A skittering he was quite familiar to by now.

On the other side of the door the fox was jumping around, leaping at the door and yipping. The fox ran from the door back to the Naruto’s room and so on again and again. The blond got out of his room after his fourth run, finally understanding the fox’s wants. “Where you going buddy?” He said exiting his room.

Finally at the door Naruto peeked through the peephole to see Sasuke staring right back at him. His black eyes seemed to pierce right through him.

Naruto blushed due to the intense gaze and the gravity of the situation. He pulled out his phone to see that it had been just above three hour since Sasuke had been outside. He couldn’t believe that Sasuke had stayed and for such a long time too.

He felt the guilt climbing on to him. He had had one whole week to clear his mind. Sasuke hadn’t committed that much of a crime. He was being so fucking childish over something so… just so old.

He sighed and moved to unlock the door.

He met with Sasuke’s wide eyes, he clearly wasn’t expecting an invite today.

“I, ah, just ordered pizza.”

Naruto couldn’t help the smile that fought it’s way onto his features. “C’mere you,” he stepped inside, grabbing Sasuke along with him. Sasuke reached his hand out and gently placed it on Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto cuddled against the comfort. “I’m sorry,” he said, breathing in sharply.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Sasuke lifted up Naruto’s chin with his pale hands. Naruto’s eyes wandered through Sasuke’s facial features, taking it all in. Fuck was he lucky. He let his eyes land on the pale man’s lips and made a move to kiss them. Sasuke, with all joy, kissed back.

“Well, I locked you out from my house for a three whole hours. You know, to start off.” The regret was clear on his face.

“Well, I did fuck up pretty bad.”

“It’s just a… sensitive topic.” Naruto led the two into the living room and sat them on the sofa, sitting across from each other.

“I know but,” he really didn’t want to dive right into it. “Please try to consider your mother in this situation-

Naruto interrupted. “What would my mother think?” His face sullened. “Do you think such a though never pestered me, Sasuke?”

Kurama leaned low, beside Naruto. He had gone through all the trouble of getting Sasuke inside and the asshole was getting the fox’s companion angry. Naruto picked up the fox and started to scratch it behind the ear. That normally calmed him down. _It’s okay buddy, I’m fine._

Sasuke could understand the blond’s anger but at the same time he couldn’t watch Naruto be so unforgiving. That’s not who Naruto was as a person. “I can’t understand the situation you are in but I want to help fix it.” Sasuke’s expression held determination.

“It’s all swept under the rug. Sasuke, it doesn’t matter.”

“Swiping something under the rug doesn’t make it disappear.” Sasuke frowned. This wasn’t the Naruto he knew. Naruto fixed all issues and dealt with them till the very end. “There’s broken glass under the woven wool and you keep on walking over it, hurting your foot each time because you forgot you put it under there in the first place. And it could be all over if you just pick up the damn pieces and throw it all out.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his blue eyes gleaming. “I cannot believe that we’re currently having a conversation about sweeping and rugs.” He laughed.

Sasuke couldn’t  help but smile. “I can’t help it. Metaphors are my thing.”

The two looked at each other as silence filled in between them.

“Ah, um, talking about metaphors.” Naruto began. “How’s your book coming along?”

“We were-” He stopped himself and sighed. Maybe he could go about another way to convince the blond. “Okay, how about we put it in this perspective: I did something I never wanted to do so now you have to do something you never wanted to do.”

Naruto had time to think over exactly that. He had learned today, through Sasuke's perseverance a, that he had to stop storming off in anger. “You better do some goddamn good convincing, Uchiha.”

“I’ve hired a guy to go around with my book to multiple companies. He’s been on the hunt since yesterday.” Sasuke started off.

“Okay,” That wasn’t good enough.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. He could not believe he was about to do this. “And, as you talk to your father, I will talk to mine. I’m not publishing under a pen name.”

Naruto’s eyes widened but soon his expression of shock turned into one of pride. He folded his arms and sat back. “Alright, I’m impressed.” _Go ahead, what are thinking?_

“Just three hours, Naruto. I think it’s about time to take out the trash.”

“Metaphorically… or?”

Sasuke reached for Naruto’s hands and pulled him in. “Both,” He pecked his lips. “You need a shower.  You haven’t left the house in a week.”

The bell rang just that moment cutting Naruto off from whatever he was about to say.

“That’s probably the pizza,” Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hands and started walking towards the door. “Pizza, video games, and sleep. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Naruto grinned wide.

* * *

“Sasuke, you piece of shit. Stop cheating!” Naruto leaned to his side , trying to distract Sasuke from the game in front of him.

“I’m not cheating.”

“Yes you are! You suck at Mario- heck, you suck at _all_ games. You can’t just be winning.”

“But I am.” His dumb smug face can go to hell.

Sasuke bit his lip, just at the end of the race and…shit, he got thrown on to the floor with a perfectly beautiful blond on top of him. “Stay here a while.” Naruto winked and grabbed the remote control from his pale hand; Naruto threw it onto the couch beside them and turned to the game he had paused midway his actions.

Sasuke trampled for his controller but by the time he had it in his hands Naruto had won. “And that’s it, ding, ding, ding! I win!” He put his controller down to turn and look at his boyfriend.

“You’re the actual cheater.” Sasuke looked at Naruto, eyes filled with love. _This fucking loser._

“Am not!” He laughed.

“Come here,” Sasuke reached out his hand for Naruto who took it and let himself be pulled into Sasuke’s embrace.

They lay on the floor together. Sasuke sighed in pure content as Naruto snuggled his face into the crook of his neck.

“Hey, I love you.” Naruto said, his voice slightly muffled but the his hot break against his pale neck indicated that Sasuke wasn’t imagining those words. Naruto didn’t even think when he said it, he was confident in his declaration.

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he looked down at Naruto. Who smiled because he was confident in his declaration. Sasuke smiled back as his features softened. God and to think he was more shocked to hear Naruto say it then to know he loved him too. He knew he did from the second he saw Naruto running down the street almost three years ago.

Love at first sight, ha! Could you imagine.

“I love you too.” He felt relaxed at this exchange. It felt so natural to say it to Naruto, like he had been saying it everyday. Like it never just lumped at his throat until he willed himself to push it back down, scared Naruto would never feel that way. How could he? Naruto was perfect.

Naruto’s smile was extremely radiant. Bright. Sunshine.

“Pizza,” Naruto began.

“Check,” Sasuke finished. “Video games?”

“Check,” Naruto yawned. “Sleep?”

“On to it.” Sasuke said, not making a move to get off the floor he was sitting on.

“Come on then,” Naruto didn’t move either. “The floor is too hard.”

“Okay,” He breathed in, pulling Naruto in closer.

Naruto finally willed himself enough to let loose of Sasuke’s heat and get off the floor. He’d be embarrassed by it again soon enough.“Let’s go. You’re sleeping here tonight, right?” It wasn’t much of a question.

Sasuke nodded his head and let Naruto hold his hand and lead him to his bed.

Naruto pulled back the duvet in his bed and let Sasuke fall onto the bed first. He followed right after. The two had already changed into pajamas before they began to play their video games. Naruto into his and Sasuke into his. The raven spent the night at Naruto’s home a lot, more than he could recall for. Gradually they just mixed up clothes and brushes and socks.

“My mother...” Naruto said after a few moment of silence between them. He needed to start getting this off his chest, to sort it all out before he’d go and meet his dad. Sasuke would hear him out, he always did. And he always said the right things.

Sasuke was attentive from the second the blond started speaking. The pair held each other in their arms, neither letting go.

“My mother and I… we used to go to beaches a lot, my family. My mom would have her pretty red ginger hair tied up in a bun. She’d wear this beautiful white sundress with bright yellow sunflowers on it or a solid one.” He took in a breath, imagining the scene again. “And this straw hat with a blue ribbon around it. She wore these really ugly sunglasses with sort of cats carved on the top.” He laughed, nostalgia in his tone. “She’d hold my tiny hand and she’d take me to the ice cream truck whenever that little song played. Each time she’d asked me what I want and every time I’d respond with the rocket lollies.”

Sasuke brushed back Naruto’s blond hair and listened as their heart beats synced together.

“My dad would hold me up in the water and he taught me how to swim. He was a very busy man, you know. But, he’d always make time for this day.” Naruto paused. “And then I grew up.”

Naruto went over what to say next and Sasuke patiently waited for him to continue. He’d make sure to let Naruto know he was listening and that he was awake by letting his pale hand glide through the blond’s hair as gently as possible.

“I don’t even know what happened. It all just happened… and so fast. My mom got cancer, I was being bullied at school and my dad became an alcoholic. My perfect peaceful world just began to crumble.” He took in a deep breath after rushing through his words. “I was always every open about who I was, am, as a person so when I discovered that I liked boys just like I liked girls I wasn’t shy in hiding it. I’d talk about the girl I had a crush on and then months later the boy. At first people, my friends, were okay with it but the word spread and the bullying began.”

“What did your parents say?” Sasuke finally decided to speak.

“My parent were the first people I told… I was twelve. They didn’t care, they said they loved me all the same.” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s smile pressing up against his neck. “My dad said if I were to settle on a boy for my last, he better be worth my time, that we both knew how shitty men were.” He laughed. “The irony.”

There was another break between what Naruto wanted to say.

“I just couldn’t be strong enough, I guess.” A tear slipped down Naruto cheek and landed coldly on Sasuke’s collar bone. “I gave into it all and the anxiety and depression just weighed on me so much, Sasuke. It made it so hard to trust and it made it so hard to love.” More tears built up. “My mother died and I just didn’t know what to do.” He sobbed and Sasuke held him closer. “So I left, that’s all I could do. I didn’t think, I didn’t even know I had packed until I had the suitcase in my hand and I was out the door. I was, am, compulsive.”

Sasuke’s fingers gently moved across Naruto’s warm back.

“I didn’t mean for ten years to go by,” he hiccupped. “I didn’t want it to come this far. I love my father. Trust me Sasuke, I love him. But it’s too hard to know he could’ve saved her or that I could’ve saved her. But the both of us, we just cared about our own selves and she was so selfless and she loved us so much, Sasuke.” At this point each word was interrupted by a sniff and ever so often a hiccup.

Sasuke pressed himself closer to Naruto. “It’s not too late,” Sasuke said softly. “We still have tomorrow. He’s your father. Family- we forgive and move on together.”

Naruto nodded his head and pressed himself closer to Sasuke’s warmth. His eyes were heavy from the tears and lack of sleep. The loving hands that went through his hair ever so slowly lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. And release. He sat on the passenger seat of Sasuke’s black car. They were parked right outside of Minato’s house.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a patient gaze. The blonde could take all the time he needed. The day was gonna be long for both of them.

Finally, Naruto opened his eye, which were full of determination, and looked at Sasuke. Naruto nodded. “I can do this.”

Sasuke smiled. “Yeah,”

Naruto exited the car and stood next to it. He knocked at the glass, asking Sasuke to roll down the windows which he did. Sasuke took of his seatbelt and leaned forward to Naruto who reached his head into the car and kissed his black haired boyfriend. “Good luck, Sasuke. I know you can do this.”

Sasuke couldn’t do anything but nod.

“Okay, I’m going to go now.” He waved.

Sasuke held up a hand before he strapped back in and rolled up the window as he drove off. Sasuke had offered to drive Naruto to his dad’s house and after that, to pick him up. He knew better than to leave an anxious Naruto on his own after a possibly brutal reunion with his father.

Naruto walked up to the gate and buzzed the security guard.  The man answered in surprise. “Naruto?”

The addressed blonde smiled. “Hi, Mr.Kamizuki.”

“I-ah, I-I’ll inform Mr.Namikaze right away.”

“No need,” Naruto said, shaking his head. He lifted his eyes to meet the guard's. “I want to…” he took in a deep breath. “I want to…”

The man smiled. “I understand. Good luck, kiddo.” He said, opening the gate for Naruto to enter, which he did. He stopped just past the gates and took in another breath to calm himself.

“Naruto, he’s your father.” The guard, Izumo Kamizuki, said from behind him. “Just remember that.”

Naruto nodded his head. “Thank you,” and this time he didn’t stop another second. He ran up to the door and stood in front of it and just as he did the door swung open with his father standing on the other side, his eyes double the size in pure shock as if he wasn’t expecting Naruto to come at all.

“Naruto…” His voice was a short gasp, almost.

Naruto clench up his fist and the first thing he did was punch his father right on his stomach.

“That’s for abandoning mom and me for so long.” He couldn’t help as his eyes over flowed and big tears started falling out of his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his office desk, swinging from left to right on his chair ever so slight with all his work completed; he worked amazingly fast under pressure and stress. He had also gotten a lot of the work for today done the hours he was locked out of his boyfriend’s house.

It worked out for everyone… for that moment anyway.

Sasuke suddenly stood up after willing himself with all his might. He had avoided this long enough. If there was anyone in his entire life he could not bare to deliver, possibly, horrible news to was his dad. He had done it once he when was seven, regretted it ever since. His dad got pretty upset at him for the B he had gotten in english.

Through the mind numbing reminder Sasuke had ended up right outside of his dad’s office. He inhaled and knocked on the door. “Father?” He spoke through. “I have something to discuss with you.”

“Come in,” Fugaku answered from the other side of the mostly glass fogged door. Sasuke turned the handle at the permission to enter.

_Okay, so far so good._

_Don’t get your hopes up._

_Shut up._

“Well,” Sasuke’s attention snapped to his father whose eyebrows were raised in questioning. That feature was definitely genetic.

“I want to publish a book.” He said without giving it another thought because if he did he would’ve gone back on the very delicate promise he had made with Naruto.

“Oh, is that so?” Fugaku put his attention towards his son completely. “And what has inspired this step so suddenly?”

Sasuke didn’t know how to answer that at all.

* * *

 

“I definitely deserved that,” Minato said in a wheez. He took a moment to gather himself after the forceful hit. “It’s a bit uncomfortable out here.” Minato smiled, or what he could manage to hopefully be one. His guts felt they had been flattened. “Let’s go inside.” Minato had to compose himself. They were both a mess but Minato had long since started to accept his situation. Naruto was still ticking.

The older of the two led them into their living room. Yes, their. Because this was Naruto’s house as much as it was Minato’s and the memories of Kushina.

Naruto’s tears were starting to dry out, his eyes turning red from all the crying he had been doing the past week.

Minato waited in silence for Naruto to start. After what seemed like forever the blonde had still not said anything.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Minato said looking at his son’s state. The poor boy had cried out till his body wasn’t hydrated enough.

Naruto swallowed and noticed just then that his throat was dry. Who has the time to notice that when you’re trying to stitch your life back together?

“Yes,” the voice came out dry. Naruto cleared his throat and swallowed one more time in attempt to moisturize his vocals. “Yes, please.”

Minato nodded and headed out to the kitchen to grab the two something to sip on.

* * *

Sasuke took a sip of the hot black coffee from the small white coffee cup in his hands. He looked down into the cup as the brew swirled around looking like the black abyss he felt he had plunged himself into. After Sasuke’s pause of being utterly at a loss for words Fugaku had called for some coffee for the both of them. It was time to take a break anyway.

“I’m sorry father, I know you must be disappointed.” Sasuke started off, looking up at his father; how he mustered up the courage to do so, he didn’t know.

Fugaku frowned. “Why would I be disappointed?”

Sasuke was taken aback at the comment. “Because…” he didn’t know why or rather how to say why. “Because I might not look after our business properly.”

“I’m not an old man.” Fugaku said. “I won’t sink if you start to put some, or all, of your efforts elsewhere.”

“And no one would understand that more that your family, father.” Sasuke bagan. “You’re incredible.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“If I don’t give my all into the company, all the effort you have put into making me perfect to be a leader of this establishment would be a great deal of nothing.” Sasuke was choosing is words carefully as he thread each word into a sentence.

“Sasuke,” Fugaku said after a long pauce. “Do you remember that time you had received a B for english when you were seven?”

How could he ever forget? He was reminded of it every second of his life. “Yes, father.” Sasuke said embarrassed. Still ashamed.

* * *

“Here you go, Naruto,” Minato set a glass of ice tea in a tall glass in front of Naruto. The glass was slightly fogged up and three ice cubes were floating at the top of the glass.

Naruto reached for the ice tea and gulped down half of it in one go. “Thanks,” He let a small smile flash across his face.

Minato took a seat in front of his son with his own ice tea in hand.

“I’m sure you remember the condition you had set up through Sasuke.” Naruto looked down at his watch. “You have two and a half hours left from the three you asked for.”

“Sasuke?” Minato furrowed his brows in confusion. “I didn’t know the two of you had gotten close. Itachi had approached me about this.”

_Of fucking course._

Fucking Itachi thought he could just waltz into this life and start making decision for him.

…then again he had done the same thing to his best friend not over four years ago with his acting career.

“Sasuke’s my…” Naruto thought about not telling Minato- which, scratch that thought, they  were trying to rebuild a family here. “Sasuke and I have been dating for over a year now.” He said silently.

“Is that so?” Minato smiled gently. “Sasuke’s a good man. I’m glad you’ve had someone to support you through the mess I put you into.” The man’s voice was weak and frail.

Naruto’s heart stopped for a beat.

Naruto had had many close friends and loved ones near him, supporting him and helping him through the past occasions… who did his father have during this whole catastrophe?

“Did… did you find someone as well?” Naruto said in a small voice. He felt so amazingly disgusted to say that. He didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t bare for his mother being replaced or if he was ashamed of accusing his father of moving on like his wife had meant nothing to him.

“Kushina was the only one for me.” Minato smiled sadly. “She was my first and last.”

Naruto felt a pang of guilt in his heart and felt as if that push had dropped his heart into his stomach. Of course he hadn’t moved on. His parents had the most sickeningly sweet love story of all time. They had met in elementary school where Minato had fallen in love with Kushina over the tough personality she had possessed. They started dating in eighth grade, married by the end of university and lived loving each other even after one of the two had passed on to the other side.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered.

“It’s hard to forget a love someone had for another after they’ve hurt them so much.” Minato said.

* * *

“That B was very upsetting to see.” Fugaku regarded his son.

“I should’ve not pushed at my deadlines and worked equally as hard on that subject as well.” Sasuke shouldn’t have given his father any reason to think he couldn’t live up to the standards he was expected to.

“No, Sasuke,” Fugaku shook his head. “It was not the fact that you did not work hard. It was that you neglected to put effort on an interest that would have paved your own path.”

“I don’t understand.” Sasuke’s head was completely blank. This was not the direction he was expecting this conversation to go into.

“You loved books and literature from a very young age, son. We were all sure it was what you’d want to see yourself doing as an occupation. When I saw that your grades had started to drop in accordance to what you enjoyed to do, it was quite upsetting.”

“... I still don’t understand what you’re trying to say father.” Sasuke was confused the fuck out of his mind. This was going against everything he had known about his dad. This is not what he was used to at all.

Then again all he ever talked to his father about was related to business and that man had to have everything in order. No exception.

“What I’m saying is that I cannot recall a single moment I said you had to take on this business. You decided that on your own. Your mother and I want you to do whatever you want and we both want you to be the best at it.”

Sasuke couldn’t believe the words that were being spoken through his father’s mouth. Why had he been scared for so long?

“We were setting you up for success, son, not the family business.” Fugaku smiled, a very rare smile that barely lasted two seconds.

“But what will happen to Uchiha Corps?” Sasuke was baffled. “Who will continue on?”

“We only own a branch of the cooperation. It can be handled by many from our family branch. Your children can reclaim the branch once they are ready, if they’d like.”

_Sorry dad, I’m hella gay._

“Adopted or not, they will still be Uchiha.”

Shit did he say that out loud? He had come out to his family years ago, it was just the phrasing. No... his dad’s expression wouldn’t be so relaxed after hearing such arrogant demeanor of talking.

“What’s your plan?”

“I have two books already completely written. I sent one out to a couple of publishers. The few months I might be working along with editors I’d like to work part time here. Then we can go from there.” Sasuke said, trying to come off as confident as possible. It wasn’t that he wasn’t a hundred percent on his plans, he was still nervous and completely flabbergasted from the conversation he was currently having with his father.

“Good luck, Sasuke.” his father moved his hand towards his son to shake. “And next time, come to me at home to discuss these matter. I have work to do at my office. You may leave now.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face. He hid it by lowering his head as he pushed back the seat to stand up. “Yes, father.”

* * *

“I’ve had ten years to go over my mistake, Naruto. I know that it’s me who should be apologizing.” Naruto took in his father’s features, there were new wrinkles on his face that weren’t there ten years ago. The stunning blue eyes that at one point in time met the same shade as Naruto’s, had gotten three shades darker. His blonde hair had turned lighter. Stress marks had appeared.

His father had grown old and weak and due to Naruto, alone.

“I left when I should have stayed.” Naruto said. A statement.

Minato couldn’t argue with that. “I should’ve taken your depression into consideration. I regret that.”

The two blonds looked at each other with guilt and regret flashing on their features.

“I… you were in a tough place. I didn’t have any right to make my problems more valid than yours. And ma… I don’t know if we could’ve saved her but we can help her stop rolling in her grave,” Naruto’s eyes were burning as his nose turned red but he smiled none the less. “Even though it’s been ten years I think we can build it back up again. Together.” His father didn’t have to be alone again any more. Minato had him now and Naruto would do everything to be able to make his father feel happier.

Minato made the move to move off of his seat and walk towards his son. He hugged him and pulled him close; something he had been dying to do for many years.  Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his father. He felt the tears of his father fall on to his shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto said. “I’m so sorry.”

Minato shook his head. “There isn’t any point in discussing any of that anymore.” Minato sniffed, sitting next to his son. “Tell me all about the last ten years.”

Naruto smiled. “How about I cook dinner while I do it?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Naruto prepared the nights meal with his father; a saucy ratatouille. Through making the food he had texted Sasuke saying he’d be spending the night with his father so there wasn’t any need to pick him up.

“You could invite him for dinner.” Minato had suggested.

“Maybe another night,” Naruto rejected. “I think tonight should be about us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I hope that wasn't overly dramatic.
> 
> *fades into the dark abyss that is life*


End file.
